


En bouteille à la mer

by Tet_su



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (mais ça veut rien dire), Alternate Universe, Bottom Louis, Depression, Harry Styles - Freeform, Letters, Lettres, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Ocean, Original Character(s), Sea, Sexual Content, Top Harry, deuxième personne du singulier, happy end, j'ai failli oublié, je sais c'est étrange, je suis pas douée pour les tags, mais c'est joli (je crois), mais c'est pas une fic épistolaire, mer, sad and fluff
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:06:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21744217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tet_su/pseuds/Tet_su
Summary: Il y a Louis et son envie de disparaître,Harry et son incapacité à croire en l’avenir,L’Etoile et son explosion de supernova.Une lettre, puis deux.Des mots qui déchirent,Qui soignent,mais ne guérissent jamais totalement.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour / bonsoir à tous.tes et bienvenue sur cette histoire.
> 
> EBALM date d'il y a plus de deux ans déjà, publiée dans un tout premier temps sur wattpad et skyrock. J'ai longuement réfléchi à l'idée de la mettre ici aussi, mais j'aurais mis pas mal de temps avant de me décider aha. En tout cas, la voilà ; et j'espère que les personnes qui découvriront cette histoire à travers cette plateforme ne regretteront pas leur lecture. 
> 
> Je n'ai jamais été très douée pour les notes de début, mais sachez que je suis très contente de partager à nouveau cette histoire avec vous, quelque part (quoi qu'un peu inquiète, les voleurs d'histoires si vous passez par ici prenez pas la mienne svp c'est mon bébé :((( )(je sais c'est stupide de supplier des voleurs, laissez moi .) 
> 
> Vous pouvez toujours réagir sur le hashtag #EBALMfic , si jamais vous voulez faire vos petits commentaires et que vous êtes trop timides pour les faire ici, puis mon twitter est @galeofstyles et je serais ravie de discuter avec vous, ne craignez rien, je ne mords pas x 
> 
> Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture,  
> all the love.  
> Tetsu

_Toujours le même rêve._

_Tout autour de moi, il n'y a que le vide et le noir, mais j'arrive tout de même à discerner mes mains, mes doigts serrés autour d'une feuille de papier. Un dessin, plus précisément. L'esquisse d'un visage gris, de courbes de mâchoire, d'une bordure de lèvres plissées. Je ne saurais décrire l'expression de ce visage, je ne m'en souviens presque pas. Je revois simplement le papier prendre feu, soudain. Je le revois s'effriter au creux de mes paumes, je revois ce visage disparaître pour toujours. Je ne peux jamais rien y faire ; je peux juste observer, comme un homme face à sa maison dévastée. Les coups de crayon s'évaporent dans la cendre à mes pieds._

_Et c'est le noir._

_J'ai souvent réfléchi à ce rêve. Je l'ai retourné dans tous les sens, autant que j'ai pu, j'ai essayé de me rappeler ce visage, en vain. Et puis, j'ai fini par en comprendre la signification. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire, cher inconnu : l'oubli nous guette plus vite qu'on ne le pense. On croit marquer les gens, de nos sourires, de nos caresses, de nos plaisanteries et des désastres vécus main dans la main. On croit qu'il n'y aura jamais de fin, que l'on s'en souviendra pour toujours. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Un jour, tu te réveilleras, et tu te demanderas à quoi ressemblait cette personne que tu considérais autrefois comme ton âme sœur, qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu bien devenir, où habite-t-elle déjà ? Sans être capable de t'en souvenir._

_Le monde est comme ce dessin au crayon qui s'évapore en brûlant._

_Fais attention à toi, Inconnu._

_Un jour, tu seras oublié, effacé, gommé, jeté dans l'incendie des souvenirs._

_Tout comme le reste, tout comme cette lettre, tu ne seras plus qu'un_ **fantôme.**

Il fixe la bouteille quelques instants, un sourire étrange sur ses lèvres. Il la dépose sur le banc,

se redresse,

glisse ses mains dans ses poches,

et redescend la falaise.


	2. O N E

« Tu comptes les chances qu'il te reste,  
Un peu de son parfum sur ta veste.  
Tu avais dû confondre les lumières  
D'une étoile et d'un réverbère...  
Mais ça continue encore et encore,  
C'est que le début d'accord, d'accord... »

Francis Cabrel – **Encore et encore**  
  


Tu cours. Tes poumons te brûlent, ton estomac se tord, ton cœur explose. Mais tu cours encore. Tu gravis la côte, l'herbe sous tes chaussures est encore mouillée de la rosée matinale. Et toi, tu cours comme si tu avais le Diable à tes trousses. Tu étais peut-être fou. C'est ce que tu dirais les gens du village, si ils te voyaient ; ce jeune homme est fou. Qui aurait l'idée de gravir la plus haute falaise de la région en courant ? Personne, assurément. Personne à part toi. La sueur roule dans ton cou, accroche ton tee-shirt à ton torse comme une seconde peau. Tu ne devais pas être beau à voir. Oui, tu devais ressembler à un fou. Tes cheveux encore en bataille de la sortie du lit, qui te collent pourtant au front. L'image te fait rire. C'est un éclat brutal et tordu ; un rire rauque sous forme de hoquet, qui expulse le peu d'air qu'il te restait. Tu ris à gorge déployée alors que devant toi, le pâturage s'étend à perte de vue. Tu étais arrivé au bout de ton chemin. Tu te laisses tomber dans l'herbe d'un vert qui pique les yeux, tu es toujours plié de rire. Tu te sens idiot et faible, tremblant, tu sens les larmes rouler sur tes joues gelées et l'impression de te noyer engloutit tes poumons, ravage tes sens, te fait suffoquer.

Ton rire se stoppe et tes yeux se figent sur le ciel au-dessus de ta tête.

Tu ne saurais expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tu te souviens à peine de la façon dont tu es arrivé aux pieds de la colline, comme si celui qui avait tout ce chemin n'avait pas été vraiment toi. Tu ne te souviens presque pas de t'être mis à courir ; tu as juste fini par t'en apercevoir au moment où le vent a fouetté tes joues, où tes poumons se sont mis à t'insulter et tes jambes à te faire souffrir. Tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de sportif, à la base, mais en cet instant tu t'es retrouvé incapable de t'arrêter malgré les signes de fatigue. Et maintenant que tu étais arrivé là, tu te demandais à quel endroit ton corps avait trouvé ces forces insoupçonnées, que tu récupérais maintenant tant bien que mal, ton souffle toujours erratique semblant incapable de se calmer un minimum. Tu fermes les yeux, profites du vent qui te caresse, qui t'offre cet oxygène qu'il te manque désespérément. Tu te laisses bercer par le bruit des feuilles secouées, de la mer qui s'écrase sur la roche, quelques mètres plus bas. Tu te dis que tu pourrais te laisser mourir juste là, laisser l'herbe et les fleurs dessiner une douce tombe autour de ton corps.

Tout ton être s'apaise et tu fini par te redresser. Ton dos a été totalement trempé par l'herbe mais tu ignores la sensation désagréable pour te diriger vers le bord de la falaise. Tu n'avais pas spécialement peur du vide, mais il te suffisait de regarder tout en bas pour te sentir vaciller, l'énorme creux semblant t'attirer vers lui mieux qu'un aimant. Tu regardes l'eau salée s'écraser contre la roche, s'y frotter avant de sembler vouloir faire demi-tour pour mieux contre-attaquer, et cela dans un mouvement infini. Tu arrives à penser que tu étais comme ça, toi aussi ; tu étais la roche rongée petit à petit par ce sel qui t'es toxique. Tu t'effrites, petit à petit, millimètre par millimètre, perdant des petits grains de toi qui finiront au fond de l'eau, qui finiront peut-être un jour en sable piétiné par ces personnes qui ne savaient pas qu'ils marchaient sur des morceaux de toi que tu as perdu dans cette bataille contre l'érosion inexorable de ton âme. Tu entends le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasent, tu suis leurs mouvements, et tu te dis que tu pourrais les rejoindre là, en un instant, en un pas. Il te suffirait de te pencher légèrement, de te laisser tomber.

Et tu deviendrais l'un de ces nombreux grains de sable dans les profondeurs de l'océan.

Au lieu de ça, tu te recules. Tu tournes le dos à la falaise, à la mer, et tu viens te poser sur le seul banc du lieu. Tu ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi ils l'ont installé ici, parce que personne ne vient jamais. Personne n'a la foi de grimper la côte pour venir observer la vue, aussi magnifique soit-elle. Enfin ça, c'est ce que tu pensais. Tu jettes un regard surpris à la bouteille verte à tes côtés. Tu imagines aussitôt un poivrot venu se bourrer la gueule, tout seul devant les vagues et le vent. Peut-être même qu'il s'est jeté de la falaise après ça. Peut-être qu'il a rejoint le sable, lui, laissant sa bouteille abandonnée là. Tu la soulèves et observe son contenu ; ce n'est pas du liquide qui la compose, mais un papier enroulé. Un sourire amusé étire le coin de tes lèvres alors que tu l'ouvres et tires sur la lettre. Tu te croyais dans un mauvais film ou un roman ; tu t'attendais déjà à une déclaration d'amour, à des arcs-en-ciel et des baisers d'un ou une inconnu(e) désespéré(e). Tes yeux se posent sur les premiers mots, l'écriture est fine, visiblement dessinée à l'encre. Tu parcours les lignes, et rapidement, ton sourire s'efface.

Tu ne saurais expliquer précisément ce que cette lettre déclenche chez toi. Un tourbillon se forme au creux de ton ventre, envoie tout voler sur son passage ; ton souffle se fait court, tes mains tremblantes. Comme si soudain, une peur terrible s'emparait de toi, un effroi sans nom qui te prend aux tripes et te laisse en morceaux. Comment pouvait-on écrire ce genre de choses ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi cruel, balancer la vérité sans aucun filtre ? Est-ce que la personne qui a écrit ça s'est rendue compte de l'impact que ses mots pouvaient avoir ? Tu te revois, enfant, entouré de ces amis dont tu ne te rappelles plus du nom. Tu te revois, adolescent, dans ce lycée bien trop grand pour toi, lié à ces gens qui te méprisent et que tu méprises en retour, pour, au final, vous oublier, continuer votre vie sur votre propre voie.

Tu revois, quelques mois, quelques années auparavant, ses pupilles, sa lumière d’Étoile.

Et le souvenir qui s'évapore dans les airs, qui se noie dans les vagues.

Tu voudrais brûler cette lettre. La déchiqueter en mille morceaux, la jeter dans l'océan, la laisser se faire ronger par le sel. Tu voudrais t'en débarrasser, faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Mais c'était impossible. Ses mots se sont gravés en toi aussi douloureusement qu'une marque sur la chair au fer rouge. Tu bondis du banc, la bouteille s'écrase dans l'herbe, roule un peu, stoppe sa course. Toi, tu te remets à courir en sens inverse. Tu manques de trébucher plusieurs fois, de te laisser rouler jusqu'en bas, de te cogner aux rochers. Tu aimerais hurler tes poumons dans l'air ambiant, faire écho à ces vagues qui grondent leur misère, mais rien ne sort, ta gorge brûle et tes yeux se font flous. La plus grande douleur se fait silencieuse ; la plus profonde des noyades, incapable d'être discernée.

Tu pouvais mourir de l'intérieur que personne ne s'en apercevrait.

Il te faut un moment pour reprendre ton souffle une fois arrivé en bas de la falaise. Tu passes une main rageuse sur tes yeux pour y effacer les larmes, inspires plusieurs fois. Te reconstruis cette façade qui te sied si bien. Et tu avances, tu alignes les pas, un par un, sans avoir l'impression de continuer sur le moindre chemin. Tout est flou dans ta tête, un brouillard épais s'y est invité et refuse de disparaître. Lorsque tu pousses la porte de ta petite maison en pierre, le silence t'accueille. Tu parcours le hall du regard, la cuisine, le salon. Ta mère est là, près de la fenêtre, la clope entre ses doigts. Tu déglutis, te demandant à quoi tu devais t'attendre aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'elle tourne la tête vers toi, elle te sourit.

**« - Bonjour Louis. Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as fais une bonne balade ?**

**\- Bonjour Maman. Oui... La mer est agitée aujourd'hui. »**

Comme tout le reste dans ce putain de village, en réalité. Quand est-ce que quelqu'un verra que rien ne va droit, ici ? Elle hoche la tête, termine sa cigarette et vient attraper sa veste, prête à partir pour le travail. Tes lèvres se déposent sur sa joue, ton nez se plisse un peu sous l'odeur de cigarette qui t'assaille. Tu grimpes alors les escaliers, ferme ta porte de chambre et t'écroules sur ton lit. Entre tes doigts, la lettre est chiffonnée. Tant pis. Tu devrais la jeter. L'oublier, définitivement. Tu la soulèves vers ton visage, la lit de nouveau. La vague de douleur est moins forte que la première fois, mais ton cœur se tord encore. Tes yeux détaillent la moindre lettre, le moindre pli, la moindre tournure de phrase comme si grâce à ça, tu pouvais deviner qui l'avait écrite, qui avait le pouvoir de te réduire en cendres de quelques simples mots. Tu aimerais voir la personne en vrai, lui crier dessus, l'insulter, lui demander pourquoi, pourquoi elle t'a fait ça, pourquoi elle t'a écrit ça, pourquoi c'est tombé sur toi. Tu aimerais qu'elle retire tout ce qu'elle a pu y écrire, tu aimerais la secouer, lui demander d'arrêter ça, d'arrêter tout ce qui coule en toi, cette lave ardente qui te ronge, qui réduit tout à néant sur son passage. Je ne serais bientôt plus rien, que tu aimerais lui dire. Et tu viens de signer cet arrêt de mort.

Avant que tu ne te rendes compte de quoi que ce soit, tu étais à ton bureau, une feuille et à un stylo à la main. Tu as écris pendant des heures, te semble-t-il. Parce que parfois, les mots n'étaient pas assez. Tu tremblais souvent, tu devais t'arrêter et serrer les dents. Peut-être que tu as légèrement tâché ta feuille de quelques larmes. Tu avais cette impression étrange d'avorter quelque chose, comme si tu t'étais ouvert le ventre pour étaler tes tripes, juste là, sur ce putain de papier. Tu lui as tout dégueulé, tes déceptions, tes peurs, les cris, l’Étoile, surtout l’Étoile. Son nom n'était énoncé nul part mais c'est comme si son fantôme était présent dans chacun de tes mots, dans chacune des courbes de ton écriture tremblante et bancale. Et tu sais que tu t'exposes à un danger sans nom dans cette lettre, tu sais que cela revient à totalement te mettre à nu, l'âme au creux des mots que t'es en train d'offrir sur un plateau d'argent. Et celui qui la lira, sera celui qui obtiendra les clés de ton cœur. Mais tu ne pouvais laisser cette bouteille sans réponse. Tu ne pouvais pas lui permettre d'évincer tes derniers petits espoirs, tes dernières parcelles de souffle avant l'extinction d'un simplement claquement de doigts. D'un simple alignement de mots, qui, pour toi, n'était qu'un ramassis de mensonge.

La vérité, Louis, c'était que tu étais totalement effrayé par ce que tu avais lu.

Était-ce vrai ? Étais-tu si insignifiant, ici, que tu n'as pu marquer un seul esprit ? Et si l’Étoile t'avait oublié ? Un instant, tu te figes. Le stylo chute à côté, tu te retrouves soudain vide de toutes forces. Parce que tu viens de te rendre compte de la valeur de ces mots. Tu viens de comprendre leur sens. Lorsque tu fermes les yeux, tu ne le vois plus. L’Étoile est en train de s'effacer de ton esprit, se fait de plus en plus flou au fil du temps. Comme un voile noir qui se ferait de plus en plus épais sur son image ; et tu n'as rien qui puisse redessiner ses traits. Aucune photo, aucune trace de lui nul part. Parce que l’Étoile n'a toujours été qu'un mirage. Un coup de vent, passage rapide mais douloureux. Qui a tout envoyé en l'air sur son passage. Et désormais, tu ne te rappelais plus de lui. Il s'en était allé, avec tous tes souvenirs.

Tu l'as oublié.

Comme il avait dû le faire.

Comme tout le monde oublie le Monde.

Tu bondis de ta chaise et te précipites jusqu'aux toilettes. La nausée te tord l'estomac, te fout le cœur au bord des lèvres. T'as l'impression que tu allais vomir tous tes maux, mais ce n'est pas de la bile qui sort de ta bouche, seulement ton souffle qui se noie au fond de la cuvette. La panique s'empare de ton corps, ta respiration se fait plus rapide et pourtant de moins en moins présente. Tu t'accroches aux bords des toilettes comme à des putain de bouées. Allez, Louis, c'est juste une crise de panique. Une hyperventilation, peut-être. Tu les connais, maintenant. Inspire. Expire. Il te faudrait un sac, quelque chose, mais tu es incapable de bouger. Tu restes prostré là, avec l'impression que tes poumons se recroquevillent sur eux-même au fur et à mesure que ton âme, elle, s'envole. Peut-être était-ce ça, la noyade. L'impression que plus rien ne pourra jamais nous redonner suffisamment de souffle pour tenir. Que quelque chose brûle nos poumons comme si on y avait allumé un feu à l'intérieur. Peut-être était-ce ça, la noyade.

Au loin, tu crois entendre les vagues. Tu fermes les yeux. Tu te laisses couler au fond de l'océan. Tu aurais dû te jeter de cette falaise, ce matin. Tu aurais dû te laisser porter par les vagues, grignoter par leur sel. Tu te contentes de te laisser bercer par ce son qui semble s'accentuer au fil des secondes. Qui devient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus puissant, jusqu'à prendre tout l'espace. C'est seulement lorsque les vagues semblent hurler dans ta tête que tes yeux se rouvrent. Ton souffle est de nouveau calme, la nausée est loin. Tu arrives à te relever, même si tu tangues, jusqu'à revenir dans ta chambre. Jusqu'à t'écrouler sur ton lit, attrapant ton oreiller pour te recroqueviller autour de lui. Le vacarme dans ta tête et dans ton cœur se sont calmés. Tu n'es plus en colère, seulement vide. Peut-être un peu triste. Peut-être beaucoup. Foutoir de sentiments qui implosent au creux de ton fêle petit corps. Tu fermes les yeux, et tu pleures.

Cette après-midi là, tu rêves d'un dessin qui prend feu sous ton regard paniqué. L’Étoile a disparu, et toi aussi.


	3. T W O

**«** She said I remember loving you,

All of the good shit and all the bad shit too.  
I remember hating you,

For all the right things you never tried to do.  
I remember needing you,

Call me an addict to your elastic moods.  
I'm packing every memory that we made in a suitcase... »

Matthew Koma – **Suitcase**

Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais cru, au juste ?

Tu passes un regard morne par la fenêtre de ta chambre. Dehors, la neige a commencé à chuter. Les flocons glissent le long du vent, dessinent quelques tourbillons dans l'air ambiant avant de venir se poser sur le sol, sur les toits, sur l'herbe gelée. Plusieurs mois sont passés, et tu n'as jamais eu aucun retour. Peut-être que la personne avait pris peur en te lisant. Peut-être qu'elle s'était marrée, fière que sa stupide blague ait pu aussi bien marcher. Tu ne savais pas. Bien trop de scénarios s'offraient à toi, et aucun ne te convenait réellement. Sauf peut-être celui qui te disait qu'elle n'avait simplement pas pu te répondre. Qu'elle s'en était allée, quelque part, mais qu'elle allait finir par revenir et te donner toutes les réponses dont tu avais besoin. Il fallait que tu arrêtes de rêver, Louis. Il fallait que tu arrêtes de te faire des illusions de cette façon-là. Tu devais te faire à l'idée ; tu n'aurais jamais de réponse à cette lettre. Les bouteilles abandonnées qui entraînaient des relations épistolaires étranges, ça n'existait que dans les films et dans les bouquins. La vérité était moins excitante que ça ; le plus souvent, c'était juste une stupide blague.

Et parfois, les stupides blagues détruisaient tout sur leur passage.

C'était peut-être ça que tu aimerais aussi lui dire, à cette personne. Lui expliquer que ce n'était pas bien d'écrire de telles choses, que cela pouvait détruire des vies. Elle ne s'était peut-être pas rendue compte de son acte. Elle ne savait peut-être pas que les mots, que ses mots pouvaient tuer. Qu'ils avaient réussi à te tuer, toi, pour la seconde fois. Tu aimerais lui dire ça : tu m'as tué pour la seconde fois. Regarde-moi et assume ce que tu as fait. Tu m'as tué. Et en réalité, il n'y avait pas que ça. Il y avait mille choses, mille mots, mille possibilités qui ont tourné dans ta tête ces derniers mois. Tu aurais voulu te mettre en colère, t'excuser, pleurer, l'insulter, l'affronter et fuir. Mais tu ne le pouvais pas. Tu ne le pourrais jamais, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune réponse existante. Il n'y avait plus eu de bouteille sur ce banc depuis ce fameux jour. Tu ne sais même pas si c'est l'auteur de la lettre lui-même qui a lu ta réponse, en réalité. Ou si un simple ivrogne, un simple passant s'est emparé de la bouteille. Si elle n'a pas été jetée à la mer, même. Tu ne sais pas. Et c'est dans cette incertitude que tu es plongé depuis des mois. Tu devrais lâcher prise, Louis. Revenir dans le cours de ta vie. Ce n'était qu'une bouteille, après tout. Ce n'était qu'une lettre. Une lettre que tu finirais par oublier un jour – comme elle le disait si bien.

Tu es revenu au point de départ. Cliché, mais c'était pour enfin tourner la page. Faire disparaître cette feuille, cette écriture que tu connaissais désormais par cœur. Tu pensais que c'était finit. Que cette lettre n'avait été qu'une étape de ta vie, minuscule, invisible, qui n'a duré que quelques heures à peine. Et quelques heures dans toute une vie, ce n'était rien, n'est-ce pas ? Ça ne représentait rien. Tu parcours la falaise du regard, l'étendue de l'océan juste au bord de tes pieds. Aujourd'hui, il gronde. Il hurle alors que les vagues se fracassent avec force contre les rochers. Le ciel est sombre, la neige recouvre entièrement l'herbe autrefois si verte. Tout est blanc et gris, et tu te fais la réflexion que ces couleurs t'allaient si bien. Le blanc, et le gris. Tu fermes les yeux, te laisses fouetter par le vent qui se lève, par les flocons qui s'écrasent sur ta peau pour s'y fondre, et peut-être que tu pourrais la laisser te congeler ici. Te transformer en une magnifique statue de glace, à tout jamais.

Un rire s'est fait entendre, juste derrière toi.

Ce rire, tu t'en souviendras pour le restant de tes jours.

Tu t'es retourné, trop rapidement peut-être. Tu as vacillé, tangué trop près du bord. Il t'a rattrapé juste à temps. Son bras se tendant pour attraper le tien, te stabiliser et t'éloigner de la mort. Aucune panique dans son regard, juste cet amusement. Cette malice qui t'envoûte, dans laquelle tu te perds plusieurs secondes. Comme si le monde n'était qu'un immense terrain de jeu peuplé de rayons de soleil et de sourires. Ce gars devant toi croyait terriblement en la vie ; vous ne vous êtes jamais parlé, il n'a même pas encore ouvert la bouche et pourtant, tu le sais déjà. Il était tout ton contraire mais, lorsque tu te noies dans son regard émeraude, tu as enfin l'impression d'être compris pour la toute première fois de ta vie. Il te lâche, recule, sourit encore.

**« Eh bien, on voulait mourir ? »**

Il en rit. C'est si simple, de parler de la mort quand on était aussi vivant. Tes yeux arrivent enfin à se décrocher des siens pour le regarder dans son ensemble. Ses boucles qui tombent sur ses épaules. Son sourire si malicieux, ses lèvres si tentantes. Et puis, enfin, tu la vois. La bouteille. Au creux de ses doigts. Avec laquelle il joue, la balançant d'une main à l'autre ou du bout des doigts. La fameuse bouteille, que tu as attendu pendant des mois. Tu déglutis. Tout ce que tu avais pu imaginer ces derniers mois s'envolent en éclat. Tu te retrouves muet et démuni. Comme si on avait déchiqueté ta cage thoracique pour exposer ton cœur à sa vue, sans aucune barrière, sans aucune protection. Tu sens que tu trembles. Tu sens l'envie de pleurer qui monte, ta respiration qui se fait plus courte. Tu t'attends à une crise. Tu n'en n'avais pas refait depuis le jour de la lettre. Tu arrives à remonter ton regard vers lui, de nouveau. T'y accrochant comme à une bouée, alors que tu es censé lui en vouloir, terriblement.

**« Tu es... »**

Ta voix se brise. Lui, il continue de sourire. Ses lèvres s'agrandissent même. Son regard brille, et il s'approche.

**« Je savais que c'était toi. »**

Tu ne cherches même pas à comprendre ses mots.

Tu bondis sur lui. Le pousse, le pousse encore. Tu aimerais le pousser jusqu'au bord du vide, le faire chuter dans l'eau, que son crâne se fracasse contre la roche. Tu aimerais que ce soit lui qui crève, en cet instant, et pas toi. Ses jambes finissent par heurter le banc, il s'y écroule. N'essaie même pas de lutter. Peut-être trop surpris. Ou peut-être trop amusé, encore. Peut-être que tu ressemblais à un clown dont il était amusant de se moquer. Tu t'en fous. La rage bouillonne en toi, tu n'es plus qu'un volcan dont la lave brûlante s'écoule au creux de tes veines. Tes doigts attrapent son col, le plaque contre le dossier du banc. Tes pupilles enflammées se heurtent aux siennes, c'est brutal. C'est comme se manger un mur en pleine face, plusieurs fois. Quelque chose disjoncte en toi, se court-circuite. Tu imploses, et tout autour de toi explose.

Tes lèvres se heurtent si violemment aux siennes qu'un goût métallique envahit bientôt ta bouche, et tu t'en fous. Tu l'embrasses comme tu le frapperais, tu l'embrasses comme tu le tuerais. Tu le plantes de ta langue, tu le dévores de tes dents. Tu le hais, tu le détestes de tout ton être, de tout ton corps surtout. Tu le hais de t'avoir rendu ainsi, et tu ne sais pas comment tu en es arrivé là. Tu ne sembles te réveiller qu'au moment où il te repousse si violemment que ton dos heurte le sol, que la neige s'infiltre à travers ta veste et te balance sa décharge glacée. Tu te figes sur place, un long moment, alors que l'inconnu se redresse et passe sa main sur sa lèvre ensanglantée. C'était glauque. Tu étais un monstre, un putain de monstre. Tu n'avais jamais imaginé que cela se passerait ainsi. Tu n'avais jamais imaginé pouvoir contenir autant de haine un jour, dans un si frêle corps. Tes pupilles se perdent vers les nuages gris, lourds de neige, d'eau glacée prête à s'abattre sur toi et à te noyer de plus belle. Tu devrais peut-être te laisser mourir dans la neige. Te fondre dans son blanc – c'était presque déjà le cas, en réalité, tant ta peau était pâle.

Une main apparaît dans ton champ de vision. Il te faut quelques instants pour reconnecter deux neurones entre elles et te rendre compte que tu tremblais de froid, et que lui était dressé devant toi, te proposant silencieusement son aide. Sa lèvre rouge et légèrement gonflée toujours étirée dans le même sourire. Dieu que tu hais ce sourire. Pourtant, tu attrapes sa main. Comment sa main pouvait-elle être aussi chaude dans la tienne ? C'était incompréhensible, par ce temps. Ses doigts se referment sur les tiens et il te redresse comme si tu ne pesais rien. Un silence s'installe et s'étire, vous ne faites que vous regardez, lui t'admirant et toi... Toi, tu ne savais plus trop. Tu aurais aimé que tes pupilles soient de nouveau explosées de colère, enflammées, prêtes à le cramer ; mais ce n'était plus le cas. Tu étais perdu. Juste perdu.

**« - Je m'appelle Harry.**

**\- Hein ? »**

Oui, t'étais stupide. Tu clignes des yeux quelques instants, avant de capter ce qu'il venait de dire. Est-ce qu'il venait réellement de se présenter à toi ? Comme si de rien était, comme si il n'avait pas détruit ta vie, comme si tu ne venais pas de lui exploser la lèvre ? Et accessoirement de l'embrasser. Mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail. Ça avait été un baiser de haine, pas d'attirance ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, loin de là. Les seuls baisers qui ont pu compter et qui compteront à jamais sont ceux de l'Etoile. Et maintenant que l'Etoile s'est effacée, il ne te reste même plus la sensation de ses lèvres sur les tiennes – et il y avait celles d'Harry, à la place. En fait, si, ce baiser avait compté. Beaucoup trop. Encore un souvenir qu'il a réussi à effacer. Tu avais envie de partir en courant, de t'éloigner le plus possible de lui et de son infection sur toi.

**« - Louis.**

**\- Enchanté Louis. »**

Pas moi. C'est ce que tu aimerais lui dire, mais ça reste coincé dans ta gorge. Tu ne peux que continuer de le fixer comme si il avait ce pouvoir infaillible de se jeter sur toi et de dévorer tes restes, de déchiqueter tes derniers petits morceaux d'âme encore présents. Après tout, tu avais lu sa lettre, mais il avait lu la tienne aussi. Ça se voyait, dans sa façon de sourire, d'agir avec toi. Il savait. Il savait pour l'Etoile, pour ton creux, ton manque, tous confirmés par ton corps au bord de la falaise, à deux doigts de chuter, de s'écraser contre les roches, exploser en mille morceaux avant de plonger dans l'eau et disparaître à jamais. Il savait tout de toi quand toi tu ne savais rien de lui. Et c'était tellement effrayant, de savoir que quelqu'un vous connaissait par cœur, qu'il avait toutes les clés en main pour vous faire voler en éclats sans que vous ne puissiez l'en empêcher. Tu aurais aimé lui retirer ces clés – mais c'était bel et bien toi qui les lui avait donné, il y a des mois de ça.

**« - Pourquoi... ?**

**\- Parce que c'est la vérité ?**

**\- Non.**

**\- Si. »**

Ça ne mènerait à rien, tu le savais. Tu ne comprendrais probablement jamais son point de vue, tu ne le comprendrais jamais tout court. Il était totalement ton opposé, tu l'avais compris dès les premières minutes ; et cette impression s'est rapidement confirmée, car soudain, un gouffre immense semble apparaître entre vous deux, un puits sans fond que tu ne pourrais jamais traverser. Pas que tu voulais, d'ailleurs. Le rejoindre signifierait le comprendre. Tu ne voulais pas le comprendre. Ça serait trop pour toi, d'accepter que l'Etoile t'a oublié. De te rendre compte qu'il n'y aura plus les baisers, les caresses, les sourires, et sa main dans la tienne, même plus dans tes souvenirs parce qu'ils finiront par s'effacer. Tu te le refusais. Tu espérais, toujours. Même si c'était vain, même si ça ne menait à rien, tu t'accrochais désespérément à cette seule pensée : l'Etoile ne m'a pas oublié. Il te semblait, autrement, que tu n'aurais plus aucune raison d'exister sur cette terre. Qu'il ne te resterait alors plus rien, et que tu crèveras définitivement de l'intérieur, une bonne fois pour toutes.

**« - Ce n'est pas grave, d'oublier ou d'être oublié. Les gens arrivent, repartent, se font aimer et remplacer. C'est comme ça que ça marche, Louis. Mais on y survit. Tu peux y survivre. Se faire oublier ne veut pas dire se retrouver seul.**

**\- C'est n'importe quoi. Ça veut dire qu'on est destinés à... Ne rien faire. A s'effacer comme de vulgaires objets, qu'on ne marquera jamais personne au point que celle-ci reste à tout jamais auprès de nous, même si elle disparaît. Mais le monde est marqué par ses rencontres. Par ce qu'il a vécu avec les autres. Par... Le monde est marqué. Profondément. Intensément. »**

Il s'approche de toi ce qui produit en toi un mouvement de recul. Tu le fixes, méfiant, crispé, apeuré aussi. Apeuré à l'idée qu'il arrive à te convaincre qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, plus rien à espérer. Tu ne voulais pas traverser ce gouffre, alors pourquoi lui essayait-il de le faire ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il essayait de d'atteindre, de te toucher ? Il s'avance encore, et tu ne peux plus reculer cette fois. Tu restes tendu comme un pic alors que ses bras entourent ta carcasse, alors qu'il te colle à sa poitrine, que ses doigts glissent au creux de tes mèches. Ils sont doux, ses doigts. Ils déposent de tendres caresses sur ton crâne, ils semblent te protéger contre le reste du monde. Contre l'extérieur et ses dents affûtées, celui qui est prêt à se jeter sur toi parce que tu étais trop bancal pour te défendre. Tu aimerais ne pas te laisser faire par ces doigts-là, tu aimerais pouvoir le repousser, mais tout ton corps te semble plus léger soudain, comme si le poids posé sur tes épaules s'allégeait minute par minute. C'était impossible qu'il arrive à partager autant de douleur aussi facilement, n'est-ce pas ? C'était impossible qu'il arrive à te soulager sans aucun mot, juste avec quelques simples caresses.

**« Ça va aller, Louis. T'es pas tout seul. »**

Tu aurais aimé lui dire que si. Que depuis que l'Etoile était parti, il n'y avait plus personne, plus rien. Tu te contentes de fermer les yeux, d'inspirer l'odeur d'Harry au creux de son cou.

Il sentait le printemps, et la vie.


	4. T H R E E

**«** Le temps emporte tout.  
Quand aujourd'hui sera hier,  
Tu ne t'en souviendras plus guère,  
Alors la vie c'est maintenant,  
Ici,  
Et tant pis pour le temps. »

Yves Jamait – **Le temps emporte tout**

Le bruit de verre qui se brise. Des cris. Encore et toujours. Tu les ignores royalement, allongé sur ton lit. Pour les faire taire, tu as mis ton casque. La musique à fond dans tes oreilles. Mais même à travers, tu les entends. On ne peut jamais réellement les ignorer, peu importe à quel point tu essaies. Tu as juste appris à t'y faire, comme tout le monde. Comme tous ceux dans ce monde qui ont le même genre de familles que toi. Ceux dont les parents se déchirent, morceau par morceau, sans jamais trouver la force de se séparer, trop habitué à leur cycle vicieux. Ceux dont les géniteurs ou les remplaçants sont bourrés, défoncés, ou bien trop haineux de cette terre pour être considérés comme normaux. Ceux dont la vie s'est effondrée, un soir, et les as rendu mauvais. On pouvait les appeler mauvais parents. Indignes. Horribles. Lâches. On ne parle jamais de leurs fissures, de ce qui les amené là, à se balancer des chaises à la figure. Toi non plus, tu ne veux pas en parler. Dans les films, on voit souvent les enfants s'imposer, prendre les affaires du mauvais parent, le jeter dehors, protéger la mère qui se prend les coups, appeler la police, tout régler d'eux-même. Dans les films, dans les livres, les plus jeunes sont les plus courageux, ils portent tout sur leurs épaules, mais ici, c'était différent. Ici, on se taisait. On était impuissant.

Pire, on finissait par détester à son tour.

Tu détestes ta mère pour te faire subir ça. C'est égoïste, c'est stupide. Elle n'y est pour rien, ta raison le sait. Tes sentiments s'en foutent. Tu aimerais être tiré de là, entouré de bras forts qui te protégeraient de cette violence quotidienne. Celle que tu as appris à ignorer. A effacer de ta vie, comme si deux mondes se côtoyaient sans jamais se toucher. A te voir en cet instant, il semble que cela ne te touche pas. Les blessures qu'apportent ces cris ne se voient pas, ne se remarquent pas sur ton visage impassible. Elles se rouvraient après, bien plus tard. Au moment où on ne s'y attend pas. Lorsque quelqu'un élève la voix, brutalement. Te regarde avec cette même colère dans les pupilles, même si ce n'est pas grand-chose, à peine une dispute entre deux personnes normales. De celles qui arrivent tous les jours, mais qui t'effraient à un point inimaginable. Qui te fige, soudain, dans une terreur muette. Où les flashs de violence te donnent l'impression que la personne pourrait, à son tour, te frapper. Tu as peur des disputes, parce que tu ne sais plus vraiment ce que c'est, la non-violence. Le monde entier a petit à petit commencé à devenir les mêmes personnes que tes parents, à tes yeux. Tous capables de te jeter des chaises, de casser des portes, juste pour une simple petite colère. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'on se rendait compte de l'effet qu'avait ta vie familiale sur ton quotidien. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'on se rendait compte que plus jamais tu ne pourrais vivre une vie sans haine, sans cris, sans violence dans ton esprit qui prend toujours un malin plaisir à te rappeler ce qu'il se passe entre tes murs.

Enfin, un moment d'accalmie. Ils pouvaient parfois passer des heures sans se parler, plongés dans un silence de mort, avant de recommencer. Tu avais depuis longtemps appris à ne pas te fier à ces silences, à ne plus te dire que c'était terminé. Tu descends de ton lit et enfiles rapidement ta veste avant de claquer la porte. Tu essaies de ne pas faire attention aux sanglots de ta mère qui émanent du salon, ni du souffle lourd de colère de l'autre dans la cuisine, tu te contentes de tracer ta route d'un pas rapide. Loin, très loin d'ici. L'air froid claque sur tes joues, se fait comme une véritable gifle. Te calme un peu. T'as une boule au creux de l'estomac, un véritable plomb que tu as l'impression de traîner comme un boulet. Tu n'as même pas la force de grimper jusqu'à la falaise, tu te contentes de marcher au hasard, de traîner dans le village. Une musique émane du petit bar encore bien rempli, et tes pupilles sont attirées par ces boucles familières dès que tu passes devant. Tu ne saurais poser des mots sur ce fil rouge qui s'est tissé entre vous. Souvent, vous vous rejoigniez sur la falaise. Vous observiez les vagues sans un mot, appréciant simplement le bruit du vent, de l'eau qui se cogne contre les rochers, la neige qui chute parfois, de temps à autre, lorsqu'elle le veut bien.

Et c'était tout.

Vous n'avez pas reparlé de la lettre. Maintenant que tu y penses, vous n'avez pas échangé beaucoup de paroles depuis votre rencontre. Le silence valait sans doute bien mieux que les disputes. Tu savais que le sujet n'était pas clos, qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de choses à régler. La plaie béante saignait encore au creux de ta poitrine, celle qu'Harry a rouverte avec ses mots, que tu n'as pour l'instant pas réussit à refermer une seconde fois. Tu as mal. Sans cesse. Tu espérais que cela passe avec le temps, comme la première fois. Tes océans se heurtent soudain à des émeraudes, et tu sais alors que t'es grillé. Que tu l'as fixé trop longtemps, et qu'il le sait. Ça se voit à son sourire. Son putain de sourire rayonnant et lumineux. Comment était-ce possible d'être aussi heureux ? Ça ne devrait pas être humainement possible, n'est-ce pas ? Il se redresse de son tabouret, s'approche de la porte ouverte et s'adosse à l'embrasure, bras croisés sur la poitrine. Ses yeux pétillent de malice.

**« - Ça te dit de boire un coup avec nous ?**

**\- Je bois pas.**

**\- Vraiment ?**

**\- Non. »**

Tout s'est braqué en toi. Tu le fixes, tendu comme un arc. C'était ça aussi, le désavantage de vivre avec un alcoolique. Y'a la peur insensée de devenir comme lui. Comme si l'alcool avait le pouvoir de tout changer en toi, peu importe à quel point tu souhaiterais être comme tout le monde, peu importe à quel point, parfois, toi aussi t'avais envie de te bourrer la gueule pour y diluer tout le vide en toi. Lorsque tu te retrouvais avec un verre entre les mains, tout se figeait, tu étais incapable de le boire. En prendre une gorgée, oui. Mais pas les autres. T'as vite fini par abandonner. Par arrêter de te servir, de chercher à faire comme tout le monde. Personne ne posait de questions lorsque tu déclarais simplement que tu ne buvais pas, personne ne te forçait la main, et ça t'allait très bien. Harry ne semble pas se démonter pour autant. C'est comme si il semblait déjà habitué à te voir te braquer et être tendu, tout le temps.

**« Un verre sans alcool alors ? Allez, ça sera cool. »**

Tu hésites, un instant. Et après tout, pourquoi pas. Tout plutôt que de rentrer chez toi. Tu te demandes si ces gens, à l'intérieur du bar, connaissent l'Autre. Si ils savent ce qu'il se passe, chez toi, lorsqu'il rentre de sa beuverie. Sûrement. Tout se sait, dans les petits villages. Ta mère doit avoir bon dos. Toi aussi. Pauvre, pauvre Louis. Mais personne n'aide. Personne ne le retient. Personne ne le vire de là, ne lui fait la morale, ne lui fait comprendre qu'il est un monstre, qu'il devrait s'en aller, loin d'ici, parce qu'après tout, c'est un adulte, il est responsable, il fait ce qu'il veut, et puis, si ta mère va pas voir les flics, c'est que tout va bien, n'est-ce pas ? Et Harry, il sait ? Est-ce qu'il traîne souvent ici, est-ce qu'il le voit, aussi ? Finalement, tu t'avances. Lentement. Pas à pas. Tu passes devant lui sans même lui accorder un regard, ce qui signifie ton acceptation. T'entends son rire dans ton dos, et tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire aussi.

Tu te retrouves sur un tabouret, un diabolo menthe entre les doigts. Harry est silencieux à tes côtés, mais t'as pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il t'observe. Ça te met mal à l'aise, ce regard. Il te sonde, plonge au plus profond de ton âme pour savoir à quoi elle ressemble. Est-ce qu'il peut voir qu'elle est en train de s'effacer ? De devenir floue, transparente, et que bientôt il ne te restera plus rien ? Est-ce que tu seras oublié, toi aussi, le jour où tu t'effaceras ? Oh, bien sûr qu'Harry t'oubliera. Si il oublie même ceux qu'il aime, alors toi qui n'es rien, ton souvenir disparaîtra dès que tu t'en iras loin de son existence. Et sûrement que tu l'oublieras aussi, parce qu'Harry n'avait pas d'importance. Il ne t'était pas vital, il faisait juste partie de ces connaissances qu'on rencontre de temps à autre, dont le souvenir s'égrène aussitôt qu'on les a quittés parce qu'on ne les voit pas assez souvent, parce qu'ils ne prennent pas assez de place dans notre cœur.

Mais combien de personnes dans ta vie en étaient là, hein, Louis ? Combien de personnes n'étaient que des connaissances, combien en oublieras-tu, combien en restera-t-il ? Combien de personnes dans l'entourage ne prenaient pas assez de place dans notre cœur, parce qu'on en laissait beaucoup trop pour d'autres, jusqu'à totalement les évincer de notre vie, sans un mot, sans une pensée ? Depuis que l'Etoile est apparue, tu es devenu ce genre de personnes égoïstes, ce genre de personnes qui oublient ceux qui n'ont pas d'importance alors que tu en avais peut-être pour elles. Est-ce que ça se passait souvent comme ça, chez les autres, aussi ? Chez ceux qui ne vivent pas pour une seule et unique personne, est-ce que même elles arrivaient à oublier ceux qui n'ont pas d'importance, même quand ils essaient d'en avoir, d'attirer notre attention ? Tu fixes Harry, et tu es intiment persuadé qu'on doit lui courir après. Qu'on doit le supplier pour un peu de reconnaissance. Et qu'il les ignore, parce que c'est Harry. Parce qu'il part du principe que dans tous les cas, il oubliera et sera oublié. Que cela ne servait sûrement à rien, d'accorder son attention envers les autres, car elle finira toujours par s'effacer.

**« - J'aimerais que quelqu'un m'attende quelque part.**

**\- Hein ?**

**\- C'est le titre d'un livre. Je crois que tu le détesterais.**

**\- En effet. Rien que le titre est stupide.**

**\- C'est toi qui est stupide. »**

Tu savais que ça avait été une mauvaise idée. Tu savais que ça ne mènerait jamais à rien. Harry semble énervé, soudain. Peut-être qu'il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on se monte contre son avis, qui sait. Ça lui irait très bien, cette image, d'un mec imbu de lui-même, qui est persuadé que seule sa vision des choses est la vérité. Toi, ça t'arrangerait, qu'il ait ce genre de personnalité-là. Ça te permettrait de te sentir dégoûté de son existence. De t'éloigner définitivement, d'oublier la lettre, la falaise, la peur.

**« - C'est facile de dire qu'on ne peut pas être oublié quand on souhaite ne pas l'être. C'est facile de dire que c'est impossible parce qu'on marque les esprits quand on a envie de marquer les esprits. Mais ça ne marche pas comme ça. Peu importe l'attachement, les souvenirs, les livres, les dessins, peu importe à quel point on essaie de se graver dans le sable, ça ne marche pas. La mer finit par tout emporter sur son passage.**

**\- La vérité c'est que t'as peur d'être oublié, comme tout le monde. Mais plutôt que de te battre pour que ça ne soit pas le cas, toi, t'as décidé de faire tout l'inverse ; t'as abandonné l'idée de marquer les gens un jour et tu te laisses porter par l'oubli, parce que c'est tellement plus simple comme ça.**

**\- Décris-la moi. »**

Le ton est brusque, dur, froid. Il te fixe de ses émeraudes qui ne pétillent plus de joie, plus de malice. Elles sont juste colériques, remplies de haine. Tu ne le reconnais plus. Tu ne l'as jamais réellement connu, en réalité.

**« - Je te demande pardon ?**

**\- Vas-y, Louis. Décris moi la personne à laquelle tu pensais, il y a des mois de ça, quand tu as écrit la réponse à ma lettre. Je ne veux pas l'image que tu avais d'elle, je ne veux pas son caractère, je veux des souvenirs, des actions, des gestes, un corps. Donne-moi une description que je pourrais toucher des doigts. »**

Ton souffle s'est coupé. Ta mémoire fouille au plus profond de toi, recherche le moindre souvenir précis. Tu te souviens de son sourire qui s'illumine à travers la nuit. Tu te souviens du rire qui s'envolait dans le ciel, rempli de rayons de soleil. Tu te souviens que tu le regardais d'en bas, parce que l'Etoile était si haute, si loin de toi. Mais tu es incapable de te rappeler de la couleur de ses yeux. De la longueur de ses cheveux, de leur teinte. De ses tics, à quel endroit il préférait que tu le caresses. Tu as été si occupé à te souvenir de sa perte que tu as fini par délaisser ce genre d'images. Tu descends brutalement de ton tabouret, appuies le billet sur le comptoir et tu t'enfuis, encore. Comme le plus gros des lâches. Les sanglots coincés dans la gorge, les yeux qui brûlent, l'impression d'étouffer qui revient. Tu aurais aimé réussir à le faire ressurgir, mais tu n'y étais pas arrivé, et Harry le savait. Il le savait depuis le début, que tu avais oublié l'Etoile, toi aussi, que c'est pour cela que tu as paniqué, que sa lettre t'a touché aussi profondément. Il s'était effacé, pour la seconde fois.

Mais cette fois, c'était entièrement de ta faute.


	5. F O U R

**«** Keep your time, keep your mind, keep it humble.  
Start your life in the middle of the jungle.  
You, Young Blood.  
Rub your eyes, be surprised, keep hungry ;  
Stay alive and try to lose all of your money.  
You, Young Blood. »

Noah Kahan – **Young Blood**

Tu es épuisé des cris, des larmes, des déchirures. Tu te demandes souvent comment deux personnes qui sont censées s'aimer en viennent à se détruire autant – puis tu te souviens de l'Etoile et tu en viens à la conclusion amère que ça doit être le cas pour beaucoup de personnes, ou bien que tu as ça dans tes gênes comme ceux de ta mère, les gênes de l'autodestruction. L'instinct inconscient lorsqu'on rencontre quelqu'un de savoir qu'il est mauvais, tellement parfait pour nous bouffer de la tête aux pieds, et qu'on y fonce tête baissée parce qu'on adore ça. Tu te demandes si c'est un manque d'attention qui te pousse à chuter pour la première personne venue, ou si au contraire tu voulais te prouver que tu n'étais pas mieux que ça, pas mieux que l'ignorance et la douleur du manque. C'était sûrement le cas, en réalité. Tu passais ton temps à chercher l'amour qui ne venait jamais, qui te fuyait même, un coup de vent dans ta vie, si fort qu'il te pousse au bord de la falaise en te hurlant: « mais saute, Louis, saute ! » Et toi qui es si proche d'obéir à chaque fois, si proche de sauter une bonne fois pour toutes et pourtant, quelque chose qui te retient encore, l'espoir d'aimer sincèrement, réellement, d'un amour qui berce et caresse et apaise.

Tu as de nouveau claqué la porte de chez toi pour affronter le froid mordant de la neige qui chute toujours lentement sur le village. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de ta veste, ton nez enfoncé dans ton col, tu marches sans trop regarder où tu vas – de toute façon, tu connaissais le chemin par cœur désormais, chaque embranchement, chaque rocher qui t'indiquait que tu étais sur la bonne voie jusqu'à la colline. Tu la grimpes avec habitude désormais, le vent froid s'infiltrant dans tes poumons comme un nouveau souffle de vie, tu t'arrêtes une fois arrivé en haut et tu inspires profondément, les yeux fermés, profitant du son de la mer qui gronde sa colère. Tu aimerais t'exprimer aussi bien et aussi clairement qu'elle, hurler quand tu as mal et danser quand tu es heureux. Tu finis par te laisser tomber entre les flocons, ignorant l'eau glacée qui s'infiltre à travers ta veste et ton haut, frissonnant à peine, les yeux toujours fermés, rêvant, divaguant à travers les brumes de ton esprit.

Étendu dans la neige, avec pour seule compagnie le son de la mer qui te berce, tu as l'impression de flotter en-dehors de toi-même. Tu peux observer ton corps positionné là, admirer le paysage qui t'entoure, l'eau qui s'écrase contre les rochers. Tu prends un recul tel que tu peux désormais t'étendre à plus loin encore, l'existence pleine et large, la sensation de vie qui t'habite s'effaçant au prix de la sensation d'être là, d'être présent dans toute ta composition physique, il n'y a plus là un être qui pense mais un être qui sent, la neige dans son dos et le vent sur ses joues, qui entend la mer et ses poumons qui s'ouvrent. Tu ressens ta pleine présence et c'est un sentiment si unique, si particulier que tu sais en cet instant que c'est probablement la seule fois où tu te sentiras ainsi, si plein de ton existence. Tellement de choses t'ont conduites ici, à cet endroit, cet instant précis, le rejet de ton âme par ton corps te poussant à t'examiner, te disséquer, essayer de voir autre chose que ton cœur déchiqueté, autre chose que ta poitrine creusée d'un trou noir si immense que plus rien ne pourra jamais totalement comblé. Et, oui, il y a autre chose. Tu le sens au plus profond de toi, qu'il y a encore une lueur tout au fond de cette douleur. Cette lueur qui te pousse à aller toujours plus loin, plus haut, à te creuser encore pour savoir de quoi es-tu constitué, une lueur de chaleur qui se propage dans tes membres, réchauffe ton corps, tu es bel et bien là, tu existes encore, tu es plus loin que la déchirure.

Cela ne veut pas dire que tu t'acceptes. Cela ne désigne pas la confirmation de ta vie, ou plutôt de ta survie. Cela veut juste qu'il y a quelque chose, quelque chose de plus. Quelque chose qui se nourrit de la vie que tu mènes, qui se nourrit de tes premiers pas, de tes premiers rires et de tes premières larmes, de l'Etoile et de la bouteille, quelque chose qui n'oublie pas, lui, que tu es là, que tu existes, qui te pousse encore à te sentir un peu plus fort, qui te hurle que tu as froid et mal, que ça n'est pas terminé. Tu es étendu dans la neige et tu respires. Tes poumons s'ouvrent en grand, reçoivent l'oxygène, se referment, expirent le dioxyde de carbone, ton cœur bat et envoie le sang dans tes artères, direction les muscles, le cerveau dont ses terminaisons nerveuses relient les messages à chaque instant qui passe par des impulsions électriques, neurones contre neurones, tu es là, tu existes, ce n'est pas grand-chose une existence dans toute une vie, tout ce fonctionnement chaque être vivant en est constitué et pourtant tu poses ta main sur le côté gauche de ta poitrine, tu sens ton cœur sous tes doigts, ses pulsations régulières et tu sais, tu sens que c’est important, que ce battement est vital, pour toi évidemment mais pour la Vie aussi, que si chaque cœur de chaque être vivant cesserait de battre il ne resterait plus rien. Et tu arrives à te le dire. Tu arrives à te dire : je suis important. Peut-être pas comme tu le souhaites, peut-être pas comme tu l’espérais. Toi, tu aurais voulu que quelqu’un t’attende quelque part, peu importe si Harry trouvait ça stupide. Toi, tu voulais que l’Etoile ne t’oublie pas, que tu arrives à lui manquer, que tu ai réussi à le marquer. Ça n’était pas le cas. Tu n’étais pas aussi important que ça.

Mais chaque être humain, quelque part sur cette planète, avait son utilité.

Chacun de son souffle, chacun de ses pas est marqué par un battement de cœur, qui lui-même recèle la vie en son sein. C’était un fonctionnement si parfait, si bien régit, que même si le Monde arrive à se réparer à chaque perte d’un de ses rouages, cela reste douloureux. Cela reste une perte. Même infime. Tu aimerais te lever et le crier à qui voulait bien l’entendre : vous n’êtes pas inutile. Vous n’êtes pas sans importance. _Posez votre main sur votre cœur et vous verrez. Vous sentirez, comme je le sens en cet instant, toute l’intensité d'une Vie, d’une chaleur au creux de votre poitrine, même quand tout est noir, même quand tout est vide._ Et toi, avant cet instant, tu n’y aurais jamais cru. Tu n’aurais pas compris, à quel point chacune de tes expirations avait une valeur inestimable. Et lorsque tu rouvres enfin les yeux, lorsque tes pupilles heurtent les nuages gris au-dessus de ta tête, l’immensité de l’existence t’éclates au visage comme la plus belle des merveilles, un joyau qu’on ne rencontre qu’une seule fois dans sa vie : son propre joyau, la lumière de notre cœur.

La neige craque à tes côtés mais tu ne réagis même pas, tu ne tournes pas la tête pour vérifier qui cela pouvait bien être, peut-être parce que tu le sais déjà, au fond. Tu as capté cette odeur si particulière qui t’es venu dans un souffle de vent, tu t’es laissé bercer par ses effluves jusqu’à ce qu’il s'allonge à tes côtés. Deux êtres en apparence aussi imparfaits et insignifiants l’un que l’autre, et pourtant chacun responsable d’un engrenage essentiel, étendus dans l’immensité blanchâtre de la neige. L’image te fait sourire. On pourrait presque vous comparer à des anges. Sa main se glisse contre la tienne, brûlante. Comment fait-il pour être aussi chaud ? Il devait sûrement posséder un mini-soleil dans sa poitrine. Son sourire était si lumineux que cela te paraissait tout à fait possible.

**« - J’suis vivant, Harry.**

**\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu en doutais ? »**

Tu tournes la tête vers lui, croises ses pupilles, de nouveau pétillantes. Tu aimerais tellement exister pour ces pupilles-là, aussi. Il ne sait pas, lui, à quel point tu as douté. Combien de fois tu as pu te demander si ça en valait la peine, d’être ici. Si tu pouvais encore arriver à ressentir ou si le trou noir dans ta poitrine allait finir par tout aspirer sur son passage. Il ne sait pas, lui, à quel point tu as hésité, là, au bord de cette falaise, après le départ de l’Etoile. Parce que tu ne sentais plus rien et que ça t’effrayait, d’être aussi creux et vide. Comment lui dire ? Comment expliquer le noir à un soleil ?

**« Oui. »**

Un mot. Un seul. Et cela résumait pourtant toute l’étendue du fil sur lequel tu tanguais depuis tout ce temps. L'impression de noyade qui te chuchotait tous les soirs au creux de l'oreille que tu n'y survivrais pas. Peut-être arriverais-tu à en parler, un jour. A poser un autre mot que « oui » sur cette tempête en toi, qui a tout dévasté ou presque en ton cœur. Mais si il ne te reste que des ruines, tu te dis que c'est toujours mieux que le vide. Ça veut tout de même dire qu'il te reste quelque chose, et que tout n'est pas perdu. Harry te regarde, te fixe, tu es happé par ses pupilles, cet émeraude si intense qui semble briller de mille feux. En leur creux, il y a des millions de soleils. Il te regarde, le silence s'étire, ton cœur se loupe, une fois, deux fois, mille fois, tu ne comptes plus et tu te perds. Et finalement, il hoche la tête. C'est tout. Un petit mouvement de la nuque, et il tourne la tête, repart à sa contemplation du ciel. Rien que ça, et pourtant tu sais qu'il a compris, mieux que personne sur cette planète. Mieux encore que l'Etoile elle-même.

Alors, à ton tour, tu reposes ton regard sur les nuages. Tu as si froid, et pourtant tu te sens gonflé d'une chaleur nouvelle.

Ton existence semble se répandre un peu plus, rendue immense par la présence de Harry à tes côtés. Et si tu existes à un seul, peut-être que c'est encore mieux, au final, d'exister à deux. L'expansion de ton âme se lie à la sienne, c'est si puissant que tu en cesses de respirer un instant. Tu as l'impression de te manger ses rêves en pleine poire, ses espoirs se glissant dans tes propres veines pour t'alimenter, tu puises ta force à travers vos doigts liés et cette projection de vous-même dans l'espace, ta respiration se fond au creux de la sienne, inspiration, expiration, et les battements de vos cœurs à l'unisson. Il te semblait qu'il n'existait rien de plus beau que cette lumière si éblouissante qui émanait de l'âme d'Harry, tellement plus puissante que la tienne, encore étouffée par ce trou noir dans ta poitrine. Harry, lui, était si complet, si intensément _vivant_ que tu pourrais l'admirer des heures durant, juste pour le plaisir de sentir sa chaleur te caresser la peau, te faire sentir un peu mieux, un peu moins terne, un peu moins _mourant._

Tu ne sais combien de temps vous restez là, silencieux, Harry éblouissant et toi ébloui. Tu sens juste, de très loin, tes doigts engourdis par le froid, figés dans les siens, tu sens juste ton corps trembler de part en part, sûrement que vos lèvres sont bleues, sûrement que vous pourriez mourir de froid, ici, ensevelis sous la neige. Mais pour une fois depuis très longtemps, tu te dis que tu ne veux pas encore mourir. Pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant, parce que tu venais de trouver autre chose, à travers tes battements de cœur, l'ouverture de tes poumons et tes muscles crispés. Un nouveau souffle de vie qui avait toujours été là, attendant patiemment que tu le découvres et que tu prennes soin de lui comme il se doit. Tu ne veux pas mourir alors tu te forces à revenir parmi les vivants, sur la terre ferme, et tu te redresses, ta main toujours dans la sienne.

**« - On y va ? On va attraper la mort, ici.**

**\- Ouais. J'ai besoin d'une douche brûlante, là. »**

Et Harry suit ton mouvement, tout simplement. Sans protester plus, sans t'engueuler parce que tu aurais pu te laisser crever ici, juste parce que tu as été oublié. Il se tait mais ne lâche pas ta main lorsque vous descendez la falaise, que vous revenez sur la route, tu le sens d'ailleurs trembler contre toi, le froid l'ayant lui aussi attaquer malgré la puissance de sa lumière chaleureuse. Au moment de se séparer, tu as jeté un regard fatigué à ta maison, terne et grise, couleurs vidées par les disputes et les coups. Il lâche ta main, te salue une dernière fois, semble ne rien remarquer mais cette fois, cette fois tu tiens debout sans son aide, et c'était là l'une de tes plus belles réussites.


	6. F I V E

« Alors prends-le, prends-le, prends-le...

Mon amour est disponible en jouissance exclusive.

Alors prends-le, prends-le, prends-le...

Il faut que tu le canalises, tu es la seule cible qu'il vise. »

Kyo – **Prends-le**

Pour une fois, tu n'es pas à la falaise. Tu as voulu changer d'environnement, un peu. Prendre une distance avec le reste du monde. Les pieds nus dans le sable, tu marches lentement le long de la rive. Ton regard est tourné vers l'étendue bleue de l'océan, les vagues qui s'échouent jusqu'à tes pieds te tirent des frissons. Il fait toujours aussi froid, toujours aussi terne, mais au moins il a arrêté de neiger. Aujourd'hui, tout est calme. Pas de cris, pas de coups. L'océan lui-même semble bercé par un mouvement régulier, paisible malgré les basses températures. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a que des rires et des sourires. Vous pourriez presque ressembler à une famille comme les autres, parfois. Lorsqu'il ne buvait pas, lorsque ta mère est à peu près bien. Ta vie quotidienne n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. Elle est comme l'océan ; parfois, la tempête fait rage, elle t'engloutit, t'enfonce au cœur des abysses et d'autres fois, le silence est Roi. Tu profitais de ces moments d'accalmie pour te ressourcer, pour te répéter que ça n'était pas si terrible au final, qu'il y avait sûrement pire ailleurs.

Tu aurais aimé retrouver ton état second de l'autre jour. Plonger dans l'eau, les yeux piqués par le sel, te perdre dans l'immensité de l'univers, te sentir si petit et si grand à la fois. Mais c'était impossible. Ton cœur était trop lourd, comme si on y avait posé une ancre. On aurait juste à t'attraper et à te jeter que tu coulerais à pic jusqu'aux profondeurs. Tu finis par t'asseoir sur le sable, tes yeux se ferment, tu te laisses porter par le léger souffle de vent qui balaie tes cheveux. Tes mains se glissent entre les grains de sable, ils se coincent sous tes ongles, et soudains ils heurtent quelque chose d'un peu plus dur. Tu le déterres rapidement, admires alors le magnifique coquillage qui se dresse sous tes yeux. D'un blanc presque immaculé, il arriverait presque à t'éblouir. Tu le caresses du bout des doigts, sa douceur te surprend. Un sourire presque attendri se dessine sur tes lippes, tu viens le coller à ton cœur. Ce n'est pas toi qui a besoin d'entendre la mer, c'est lui. Il y a l'espoir vain de réussir à t'apaiser avec ce simple son, comme si la mer avait ce pouvoir magique de tout envoyer en l'air, de tout effacer comme le ferait une gomme.

Mais la douleur est toujours là.

Des fois, elle paraissait presque imperceptible. Comme un simple pincement qu'on arriverait à ignorer. Mais la réalité était qu'elle était toujours là. On vit avec, on n'arrive pas à faire sans. L'espoir d'en guérir un jour s'est effacé au fil des jours, des mois, des années avec ce trou dans la poitrine. Tant que tu arrivais à te lever le matin, tu supposais que cela irait. Le pire était en réalité le soir. C'est cliché, de parler des démons qui ressurgissent la nuit, quand tout le reste du monde dort, tous ceux qui n'ont pas une partie manquante, tous ceux qui sourient et souffrent normalement, sur le coup et puis ça passe. C'est cliché, mais c'est la vérité. Ce n'est pas spécialement la nuit qui porte préjudice, c'est le fait d'être seul. Totalement et complètement seul, dans un espace silencieux, là où tous les chuchotements malveillants refont surface, où tous les souvenirs revenaient toquer à la porte pour avoir un peu d'attention, peu importe à quel point on voulait les plonger loin dans notre âme et les enfermer dans une boîte de Pandore. On finissait toujours par la rouvrir, qu'on le veuille ou non. Tu avais toujours peur d'être seul et pourtant tu passais ton temps à l'être.

**« Eh bien, on se croise souvent ces temps-ci. »**

Tu redresses ton regard vers un Harry toujours aussi brillant. Il te sourit, s'assoit à tes côtés et attrapes la coquillage, doucement, comme si il était précieux. Il l'examine sous toutes ses coutures et à chaque instant, son sourire s'étire un peu plus. Il le caresse de la même façon que toi, du bout des doigts, lentement, on dirait qu'il manipule un objet très précieux, Harry possède cette tendresse naturelle qui t'envoûte, dans ses gestes, ses regards, peu importe à quel point ses mots sont rudes, son expression elle restera toujours aussi douce que de la soie. Ça pouvait très bien te faire peur, mais au contraire, cela t'apaisait. C'était comme si le monde ne pouvait atteindre une telle douceur, et cela te rassurait. Harry était intouchable et inébranlable. Tu aurais souhaité être pareil.

**« Il est magnifique. »**

Tu hoches la tête et reprends ton coquillage, le reposant sur ta cuisse. Tu relèves la tête et perds tes pupilles sur l'écume blanche qui s'échoue au bord de la plage, dans un mouvement si calme que tu t'en sens bercé à ton tour. Peut-être pourrais-tu t'endormir là, envoûté par ce mouvement si apaisant. La fatigue te tombe dessus si brutalement que tu te rends à peine compte que ta tête se pose sur l'épaule d'Harry. Tes yeux se sont fermés d'eux-même, et tu somnoles simplement, bercé par le son de l'océan et par la respiration d'Harry qui soulève son épaule à allure régulière. Cet état fige tout dans ta tête, les souvenirs et les murmures, la douleur aussi, elle est là mais ne remue plus, le sommeil en guise de médicament contre la souffrance. Tu ne sais pas combien de temps tu restes ainsi contre lui, à profiter de sa chaleur et de son souffle, mais lorsque tu rouvres les yeux, tu découvres qu'Harry n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, qu'il continue de regarder la mer et qu'il te semble qu'il n'a pas cessé de sourire depuis l'instant où il est arrivé.

**« - Je ne te l'ai jamais demandé, mais...**

**\- Oui ?**

**\- … Pourquoi tu as écris cette lettre, il y a cinq mois ?**

**\- Parce que je voulais te rencontrer. »**

Tu fronces tes sourcils et te redresses, t'éloignes de son épaule. Il rit un peu et vient frotter ta joue du pouce, les yeux pétillants, mais tu n'as pas la tête à la rigolade. Ton cœur s'affole à cet aveu, une peur étrange grimpe en toi, s'enroule autour de ta colonne vertébrale et te raidit. Ton souffle se coupe.

**« - T'as la marque de mon épaule.**

**\- Je te demande pardon ? »**

Avait-il fait exprès de poser la bouteille ici en sachant que tu viendrais ? Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'avais-tu de si spécial pour qu'il s'intéresse à toi de cette façon-là ? Tu n'étais pas sûr de le prendre bien, à dire vrai. Cela te terrifiait même, plutôt. L'idée qu'il te connaisse avant que ça ne soit le cas pour toi, l'idée qu'il ait compris si bien ton fonctionnement dès le départ. L'idée qu'il savait pertinemment ce que cette lettre provoquerait en toi, aussi. Comme un coup monté, pour te faire tomber. Harry était donc capable de ça ? De se faire pas seulement colérique mais aussi cruel, aussi sadique ?

**« - Détends-toi. Je ne savais pas que je te rencontrais toi, spécialement. Mais je voulais rencontrer quelqu'un comme toi. Faire réagir une personne. Bousculer les habitudes. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça te bouleverse tellement que j'en recevrais une réponse.**

**\- Alors, lorsque tu as déclaré que tu savais que c'était moi...**

**\- J'en savais rien. J'avais juste imaginé à quoi pouvait bien ressembler une personne aussi dévastée. Alors lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite su que c'était toi et pas quelqu'un d'autre. »**

Tu n'y trouves rien d'autre à répondre. Cela te surprenait à peine, qu'il ait réussit à dresser un portrait de toi à travers une simple lettre, grâce à de simples mots. Tu savais que tu avais déchiré ta poitrine pour y déposer les restes de ton cœur, ce jour-là, couché là, sur le papier. C'était si facile, de te dessiner à partir de ça. A partir d'un morceau d'âme. Peut-être que si tu trouvais une lettre comme la tienne, toi aussi, tu arriverais à reconnaître la personne qui l'a écrite. Quelque chose de si intime et de si déchirant qu'il n'y aurait plus aucun doute sur la fissure qu'elle contient, dès l'instant où tu regarderais au creux des pupilles de l'auteur. Tu aurais même pris sa douleur pour la tienne, peut-être aurais-tu pleuré, peut-être te serais-tu noyé tout de même, au final. Il y avait de ces déchirures qui se faisaient contagieuses. Tu comprenais tout cela, mais être de l'autre côté de la barrière était autre chose. Être celui qu'on décèle plutôt que celui qui traduit était terrifiant, car cela signifiait qu'on te connaissait désormais par cœur. Plus aucun secret, plus aucune douleur qu'on ne connaît pas. Tu aurais préféré recevoir ta lettre qu'en être l'auteur.

**« - Mais je suis heureux que ce soit toi qui ai répondu à cette lettre, tu sais.**

**\- Je ne peux pas dire la même chose pour toi. »**

Il rit légèrement, et pourtant il y a quelque chose de triste qui teinte dans sa voix. C'est la première fois que tu as cette impression de fissure en Harry, et tu t'en veux aussitôt d'avoir déclaré cela. Mais tu ne peux te raccrocher aux branches, cela ferait trop maladroit. Pourtant, tu aurais dû lui dire. Que même si il a détruit un morceau de toi en écrivant cette lettre, il t'avait aussi apporté quelque chose de nouveau. Une présence. Une lumière. Que tu n'étais pas heureux d'avoir découvert cette lettre, mais que tu étais heureux de l'avoir découvert lui. Tu n'en dis rien. Les mots restent bloqués dans ta gorge, et la main d'Harry se pose sur la tienne. Serre tes doigts. Sa chaleur si particulière se diffuse en toi, traverse ta peau, file dans tes veines, semble former un faible bouclier autour de ton myocarde en morceaux, apaisant quelque peu la douleur qui s'y trouve.

**« Je sais. »**

Tu aimerais lui dire que non, il ne sait pas, encore une fois. Qu'il a tout faux et qu'il ne voit rien, qu'il a bouleversé l'ordre des choses, ton ordre à toi, et que t'avais peur qu'il te fasse comme l'Etoile, qu'il disparaisse aussi, tu lui as tendu ton cœur mais tu ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il en fait et c'était tellement, tellement effrayant, que non, il ne savait pas tout ça, tout ce que tu lui as offert sur un plateau d'argent sans demander de retour – mais il ne le saura jamais car tu te tais, tu te contentes de serrer tes doigts un peu plus fortement et c'est tout. Le silence est Roi, de nouveau, ta joue revient contre son épaule mais Harry bouge un peu et finalement, tu te retrouves étendu sur ses cuisses. Le coquillage dans ta main, tu ne le lâches pas un instant et alors que tu reviens te perdre contre l'océan, tu sens les doigts longs et fins d'Harry se plonger entre tes mèches. Tu fermes les yeux et soupires de bien-être sur les caresses qu'il te prodigue, essayant de ne pas t'imaginer des monts et des merveilles.

Cela ne marche pas vraiment. Le sentiment qui vient étreindre ton cœur te laisse le souffle coupé, tu essaies de le chasser tout en sachant pertinemment que tu n'y arriveras pas. C'était trop tard, c'était trop tard depuis le premier jour. Lorsque tu as croisé ses pupilles et que tu as entendu son rire pour la première fois, que tu t'es perdu dans la haine et la douleur, au creux de sa paume aussi, tu as su que t'étais foutu. Et _c'est pas grave,_ que tu te dis ; c'est pas grave, ce sentiment-là, si flippant pourtant, c'est pas grave si tu le ressens pour quelqu'un qui part du principe qu'il pourra t'oublier dès demain, c'est pas grave si tu le ressens pour quelqu'un qui se fait fantôme. C'est pas grave. Tu pourras toujours t'en remettre plus tard, c'est pas grave.

Ses doigts continuent de glisser sur ton crâne.

_C'est pas grave._

_C'est pas grave._

_C'est pas grave._


	7. S I X

**«** I want your lips, in public  
But we both know the world ain't ready for that yet.  
So take my hand, in secret ;  
Take my heart and put it in your pocket.  
I want the limelight with you,  
Want the world to see it but...  
We shine like diamonds with you,  
Take the world out for a ride. »

Just A Gent - **Limelight**

Un sourire niais aux lèvres, cela faisait plus d'une heure que tu fixais ton portable, bondissant dès que tu recevais une réponse. Tu ne sais toujours pas quelle audace t'a poussée à lui demander son numéro, la veille, ni par quel miracle il a accepté. C'était comme si soudainement, ce fil rouge qui vous reliait se déclarait enfin sous tes yeux. Si tu lui racontais cela, c'était sûr qu'il se mettrait à rire. Ou en colère, tu ne savais pas trop. La légende du fil rouge du Destin, qui reliait tous les hommes entre eux, qui ne se défaisait jamais. L'oubli était impossible lorsqu'on était relié par ce fil, n'est-ce pas ? Celui-ci nous ramenait toujours à la même personne, à l'infini. Toi, tu osais y croire. Tu osais te chuchoter dans un coin de ta tête que tu finirais par revoir l'Etoile, un jour. Peu importe si tu avais oublié la forme de son visage, peu importe si tu ne savais plus la couleur de ses yeux. Lorsque vous vous reverrez, tout te réapparaîtra comme une explosion solaire. Ton portable s'illumine et tu bondis dessus, le déverrouillant pour lire le message.

C'était une discussion sans importance, pourtant. Mais rien que de savoir qu'Harry était à l'autre bout de l'écran, si proche de toi, que tu avais accédé à un autre pan de sa vie – technologique –, rien que cette idée saugrenue de le frôler du bout des doigts faisait battre ton cœur plus vite. Harry avait cette culture si étendue qu'elle semblait briller ; il était de loin l'un des êtres les plus intelligents et les plus tendres que tu aies pu rencontrer dans ta vie, et tu en viens à te demander comment quelqu'un d'aussi posé peut arriver à penser que l'oubli est inévitable. Tu aurais aimé lui prouver que ce n'était pas toujours le cas, tu aurais aimé avoir un pouvoir toi aussi au creux de tes paumes, une culture encore plus étendue que la sienne, mais tu ne possédais rien ; tu n'étais rien, et tu ne pouvais pas protester car au fond, tout portait à croire qu'il avait raison. Que tu n'étais qu'un simple dessin sur un papier en guise de souvenir, qui finissait pas prendre feu lorsqu'on ne le regardait plus assez longtemps.

Pourtant, alors que ton téléphone s'illumine une nouvelle fois, tu en viens à te demander comment tu pourrais l'oublier, lui. Oublier ses yeux brillants, ses phrases bien construites. Son rire, si rempli de cette véritable lumière, son rire qui plisse un peu le coin de ses yeux, un rire qui doit marquer des vies à jamais. Arriverais-tu vraiment à l'effacer de ta mémoire, si il venait à disparaître de ta vie ? Ses sonorités finiront-elles vraiment par ne plus tinter dans ton crâne, finirais-tu vraiment par te demander à quoi ressemblait ce rire que tu aimais tant ? Tu avais du mal à le croire, mais toutes les preuves étaient là : tu as oublié le rire de l'Etoile, et il en sera de même pour celui d'Harry. Il en sera de même pour tout le monde. Ta mère et l'Autre, tes connaissances de fac, tout le monde. Même les amours finissent par se faner dans notre esprit. Et si y'a ton cœur qui se serre, si y'a ton souffle qui se coupe sous l'afflux de la douleur que cette conclusion crée, tu arrives à sortir la tête de l'eau, un peu. Juste un instant. Juste pour lui répondre. Tes yeux se posent enfin sur l'écran et tu fronces les sourcils.

**SMS de Harry à Louis – 14h03**

_Dis, tu vas à la fête du village ce soir ?_

La fête du village. Elle avait lieu tous les ans, au début du printemps, comme si il y avait réellement quelque chose à fêter ; y'en a qui parlaient de renaissance, des fleurs qui reprenaient vie après l'hiver mais toi, tu n'as jamais compris car une fois mortes, les choses ne revenaient jamais. Ces fleurs-là n'étaient pas mortes, elles s'étaient mises en veille, alors pourquoi parler de renaissance ? Tu as dû y aller une ou deux fois lorsque tu étais petit, lorsque ta mère n'était pas encore trop renfermée dans sa coquille. Il n'y avait que les petits vieux qui y allaient, les gosses en bas âges et les alcooliques. Et deux-trois jeunes poussés par leurs parents, qui se réfugient chez la bouffe pour passer le temps. D'aussi loin que tu te souviennes – c'est-à-dire très peu, en réalité -, les musiques n'étaient pas terribles non plus. De toute façon, ta mère a finit par s'enfermer à la maison, coupant les ponts avec le peu d'amis qu'elle avait, cessant de discuter avec les voisins. Se laissant bouffer et moisir par l'Autre, l'Autre qui n'aimait personne d'autres que ses autres potes alcooliques. La fête du village, t'as fini par ne plus en entendre parler, ici.

**SMS de Louis à Harry – 14h05**

_Bof, je ne pense pas. Pourquoi ?_

**SMS de Harry à Louis – 14h06**

_J'aimerais t'y inviter, en quelque sorte... Enfin, viens, s'il te plaît ?_

T'inviter ? Il entendait quoi par là ? Un rendez-vous ? Une rencontre entre potes ? Pourquoi là-bas ? Pourquoi ça te prenait autant la tête ? Tu te mords brutalement la lèvre, une inquiétude irraisonnable venant enserrer ton cœur. Ce serait la première fois que tu verrais Harry entouré d'autres personnes, et cela te paraissait être une nouvelle étape qui t'effrayait. Parce que cela voulait dire percer votre bulle, ce cocon si paisible qu'il semblait avoir tissé autour de toi lorsqu'il était dans les parages, parce que vous ne pourrez probablement pas parlé des mêmes sujets, que vous ne pourrez probablement pas agir comme d'habitude. Or Harry mettait toujours ton âme à découvert, rien que par sa présence, et tu ne voulais pas que les autres ne le voient, ne te voient toi, le petit être insignifiant au cœur sanguinolent. Cela te faisait flipper, et pourtant...

**SMS de Louis à Harry – 14h10**

_C'est ok. Je te rejoins à quelle heure ?_

**SMS de Harry à Louis – 14h10**

_20h, ça te va ?_

**SMS de Louis à Harry – 14h11**

_Parfaitement._

T'as accepté, putain. Tu fermes les yeux, poses le téléphone contre ton cœur et te laisses tomber sur ton lit.

Tu tires sur le col de ta chemise pour la énième fois en cinq minutes. Planté devant ton miroir, tu te demandes bien pourquoi tu as accepté de venir à un truc pareil et pourquoi tu as absolument tenu à mettre ce costume ridicule, alors que tu aurais bien pu te contenter d'un jean et d'un haut. C'était la fête du village putain, pas un bal de promo ! Agacé, tu tritures l'un des boutons de manchette, avant de finalement abandonner et passer un coup de brosse sur tes cheveux de toute façon bien dociles. Ta main vacille un instant au-dessus du parfum de l'autre, hésitant quelques secondes avant de te détourner. Il était hors de question que tu sentes comme lui, ce parfum essayant toujours de cacher les effluves d'alcool, le plus souvent en vain. Cela faisait un mélange qui te donnait la nausée. Tu dévales enfin les escaliers, déclares à ta mère que tu y allais – elle te souhaite une bonne soirée, et la porte claque sur sa silhouette un peu voûtée, et tu as cette désagréable culpabilité qui te ronge les os, celle qui te chuchote au creux de l'oreille que tu aurais pu lui demander de t'accompagner.

Sur le chemin, tu ignores l'angoisse de le voir, tu ignores le trou noir qui s'affole, qui envoie des ondes dans ton cerveau, douloureuses et vicieuses, qui peuvent dévaster toute ta confiance en toi et ta joie d'être là, comme toujours, les mauvaises voix et les mauvaises pensées qui gâchent toujours tout, alors que tout semble aller bien. Tu ignores tout, tu joues l'autruche, plantes ta tête au fond du sol pour ne plus voir et ne plus entendre et tu souris. Oui, tu souris. Si fort que t'en as mal aux joues, et cela fait longtemps, si longtemps. C'est peut-être un sourire encore bancal, pas très en forme, c'est peut-être un sourire-autruche qui essaie de crier _tout va bien_ sans que ça ne paraisse vrai, mais cela reste un vrai sourire. Existait-il de faux sourire ? Même les sourires hypocrites avaient une part de vérité, car ils étaient bel et bien réels. La salle des fêtes se dessine sur ton regard, ainsi que ces boucles si familières désormais. Tu te retiens pour ne pas courir vers lui, pour sembler normal, ne pas passer pour quelqu'un de dérangé ou de trop amoureux, comme si courir vers Harry reviendrait à dire : hey, regardez, il manque une telle part de moi que je suis obligé d'aller courir vers les autres pour me sentir complet. Non, tu ne coures pas, tu prends ton temps pour t'approcher, et lorsqu'il te voit lui aussi te sourit, sourire-lumière qui t'éblouit, encore et encore, tu te demandes si un jour il n'aura plus cet effet-là sur toi, cet effet de soleil si rare et si sublime. Il t'observe quelques instants, de haut en bas, son regard te rendrait presque mal à l'aise. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'on ne t'a pas accordé une si grande attention.

**« T'es magnifique, ce soir. »**

Tu rougis. C'est con, de rougir pour un compliment aussi simple. Tu bafouilles des remerciements, tes pupilles se fondent vers le sol. La dernière personne à t'avoir complimenté, c'était l'Etoile. Tu ne te souviens plus de ce que c'était, mais tu te souviens encore du pincement sur ton cœur que cela avait engendré. Tu aurais voulu en pleurer. Peut-être que tu en serais capable, là tout de suite. De pleurer pour un compliment. Mais tu n'en fais rien, ou plutôt, Harry ne t'en laisse pas le temps. Sa main chaude se glisse dans la tienne et il te tire à l'intérieur.

**« Allez viens, on va manger quelque chose. T'as soif ? Y'a de l'oasis, et d'autres boissons sans alcools. Mais tout le monde sait que l'oasis reste le meilleur truc au monde. »**

Sa bonne humeur déteint sur toi. Tu souris encore, un peu plus. De façon plus légère, aussi, peut-être. Harry parle, beaucoup. Il comble le silence de toutes vos rencontres. Toi, tu ne fais que l'écouter en picorant dans les apéritifs. Cela ne te dérange pas vraiment. Tu pourrais te contenter du tintement de sa voix pendant des heures, de son grain, de ses variations de tons, comme on écouterait une musique qui nous berce et nous apaise. Notant chaque changement comme la plus belle des mélodies. Il parle, de tout, de rien, du monde et de vous, de la neige, de tous les sujets du monde sauf le vôtre, votre secret, la bouteille, l'oubli, ça il n'en parle pas, il le tait, le cache sous le tapis, on pourrait croire que lui aussi fait l'autruche mais ce n'est pas ça, vous êtes entourés, les autres ne comprendraient pas, tu sais pourquoi il n'en parle pas, parce que la bouteille n'est pas de ce genre de sujets qu'on hurle ou qu'on aime passionnément, la bouteille c'est un chuchotement, le bruit d'une vague qui se brise sur le rivage, doux, qui nous berce et qui nous fait mal.

**« M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »**

Tu as lâché le fil. Tu ne sais plus de quoi il parlait, t'as un peu honte de partir aussi facilement dans la lune. Trop occupé à l'admirer pour l'écouter. Tu rougis encore, sa main est tendue vers toi, il est légèrement courbé, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Il ne semble pas en prendre compte, tu ne sembles pas l'avoir blessé en ne l'écoutant plus. Tu déglutis. T'aimerais lui dire que t'es pas doué, que tu risques de lui marcher sur les pieds, que tu ne veux pas, que tu vas te mettre la honte devant toutes ces personnes âgées qui ont eu toute leur vie pour savoir comment danser correctement. Mais ça reste bloqué dans ta gorge, tu ne dis rien encore une fois, parce qu'au fond, t'en as envie. Tes doigts glissent contre les siens qui se referment, t'attirent jusqu'à la piste de danse. Un slow commence, c'est tellement cliché, comme un rêve, une comédie romantique stupide qui se finit bien – mais avec toi, ça ne pouvait jamais finir bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Une main se glisse au creux de ton dos, l'autre s'accroche à tes doigts, tes yeux sont plongés dans les siens, émeraude contre océan, et ce n'est pas aussi compliqué, au final. Tu suis les pas d'Harry, c'est lui qui te guide, vous fait tournoyer et toi, tu as juste à te laisser porter par le courant. Il sourit, ses yeux brillent, si fort, tu as l'impression de visiter des galaxies en le regardant, tu ne savais même pas ça possible, la Voie Lactée au sein de simples pupilles. Tu arrives encore à te demander pourquoi il est si heureux de danser avec toi, mais tu écrases la voix au fin fond de toi, tu profites de l'instant, de la légère caresse de ses doigts sur le bas de ton dos, de ses yeux qui ne regardent que toi, tu essaies de ne plus te demander pourquoi, comment, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous rapprocher comme ça, de ne pas penser au lendemain mais seulement à maintenant, cette danse, cette bulle dans laquelle vous êtes, que tu n'aimerais jamais quitter. Était-ce possible que tu continues de danser jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ?

La cadence ralentie, puis s'arrête totalement. Pourtant, tu ne bouges pas. Lui non plus. Le moment s'étire sans que vous ne cessiez de vous regarder. Et puis, sa main, sur ta joue. Il s'approche, se penche, ses lèvres contre les tiennes. Comme un second souffle. Une inspiration qui t'es insufflée. Elles sont douces et tendres, tu fermes les yeux. Te perds dans ce baiser. Tout explose autour de vous. Il ne reste que toi et lui, enlacés. Tu aimerais bien que ça soit le cas. Qu'il n'y ait plus que vous deux sur cette Terre. Vous deux et l'amour. Plus de peur, plus d'Etoile, plus d'oubli, plus d'alcool. Tu as l'impression de revivre. Ses lèvres comblent un peu le trou noir dans ta poitrine. Il vient se loger contre ton cœur, et tu l'accueilles, simplement. Tu ne penses plus qu'à cette douceur-là, qui t'enivre, te rend accro, tu aimerais en avoir encore mais il se recule, te fixe de nouveau. Ses yeux sont légèrement plissés par son sourire qui fait trois fois le tour de son visage.

Et puis, il éclate de rire.

Il éclate de rire parce que vous venez de vous embrasser devant une cinquantaine de personnes âgées, la plupart homophobes, qui doivent en cet instant tirer une tête pas possible devant le spectacle de votre amour. Il éclate de rire parce qu'il est heureux, sûrement, et tu ris aussi, parce que t'es pas totalement heureux, mais juste un peu, et c'est bien assez. Vous riez, encore, devant tout le monde, tu t'en fous, peut-être que l'Autre en entendra parler, lui aussi, mais tu t'en fous.

Il rit et revient t'embrasser.

Il te pousse haut, si haut dans le ciel.

La chute t'importait peu, en cet instant.


	8. S E V E N

« Katachi no nai uta de asa wo egaita mama,

Asai, asai natsu no mukou ni.

Tsumetakunai kimi no tenohira ga mieta,

Awai sora ake no hotaru. »

Panaman – **Yoake to Hotaru**

* _Peignant le matin avec une chanson sans forme,_

_Je me tourne vers cet été futile, inutile._

_J'ai vu ta main m'empêchant d'avoir froid,_

_Le ciel pâle, une luciole brillante._

Filer le parfait amour. Tu n'as jamais bien compris cette expression. Filer, notamment. Pourquoi une référence au fil ? Comme si l'amour devait toujours se tisser, se construire, s'entretenir ? Si nous filons l'amour, pourquoi ne pas filer la tristesse, la joie, la colère ? L'amour est un sentiment, un sentiment qu'on vit, qu'on subit parfois, qui apparaît quand on veut le moins et s'efface quand on a trop besoin de lui. A quel moment étions-nous censés le filer ? Est-ce que tu paraissais négligé, si tu n'entretenais pas tes amours ? Peut-être est-ce pour cela que l'Etoile est parti. Parce que tu n'as pas entretenu son sentiment, que tu ne l'as pas assez tissé. Peut-être devrais-tu ne pas faire cette erreur, filer l'amour avec Harry. Mais comment faisait-on, pour filer le parfait amour ? Y'avait-il une notice, un mode d'emploi, existait-il des machines à coudre l'amour ? Tu te sens stupide à penser à tout ça, encore plus de ne pas savoir comment te comporter. C'était comme si chez toi tout était bancal, l'amour, tu savais pas comment faire, t'as déjà vécu mais t'y as pas survécu, pourtant ça paraissait si simple chez les autres. Se tenir la main, prévoir des rendez-vous, se sourire, s'embrasser, se toucher, rire ensemble, tout ça, tu n'y comprenais rien. Comment faisait-on pour paraître complet quand il nous manquait un bout ?

Ton amour à toi, il ne s'est pas passé comme ceux des autres. Et ce n'est pas pour te démarquer, pour le rendre un peu plus unique qu'il ne l'était déjà, ce n'était pas pour te mettre en avant ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. En fait, tu aurais préféré qu'il soit comme ceux des autres. Simple et doux, une brise sur les vagues. Mais il a fallut que ton amour ne soit qu'une tempête. L'Etoile débarquait à l'improviste, paniqué ou peiné, avec l'envie pressante de t'embrasser ou de te caresser. Et d'autres fois, tu pouvais l'attendre des jours durant, l'impatience au creux du ventre, le temps qui s'étire alors que tes gestes se figent, la langueur t'obligeant à ne plus bouger de chez toi dans l'attente de son souffle, de sa lumière. L'Etoile voulait souvent se cacher de la vue de tous, comme du soleil derrière ses nuages, timide et craintif. Tu n'as jamais su qu'est-ce qu'il fuyait, le regard des autres ou son propre jugement. L'Etoile t'a trop donné et jamais assez. Il ne s'est pas passé comme ceux des autres. Tu aurais bien voulu. Mais l'Etoile t'a arraché la poitrine, et n'a rien recousu. Lui non plus n'a jamais cherché à filer l'amour.

Lorsque tu te regardes dans le miroir, c'est tout ce que tu vois. Lorsque tu redessines ces traits un peu trop creusés, ces yeux bleus trop délavés, lorsque tu regardes au creux de tes pupilles, c'est le trou noir qu'il a laissé que tu aperçois. C'est cette marque-là qu'il t'a infligée : la marque de la douleur, du manque, du vide. C'est tout ce qu'il te reste d'ailleurs, en guise de souvenir. La douleur immuable. Même si tu venais à perdre la mémoire, tu es persuadé que la douleur resterait, sans que tu ne saches d'où elle provienne. Car désormais, elle faisait partie intégrante de toi. Tu es marqué au fer rouge par la douleur, car vous n'avez pas su filer le parfait amour. C'était tellement stupide. Tant de crasse noire sur tes morceaux d'âme, juste pour une histoire d'amour un peu trop intense. Tu roules sur ton lit, enfouis ton nez dans ton oreiller. La fatigue pèse sur tes épaules, tout le temps. Même lorsque tu dors plus de dix heures par nuit. C'était comme si tu prenais tout l'épuisement de milles hommes à la fois et que des années de sommeil ne suffirait pas pour tout récupérer. T'as entendu dire que la dépression donnait envie de dormir, pour ne plus penser, pour ne plus affronter la réalité. Mais de toute façon, l'Etoile apparaissait même dans tes rêves, alors dormir ne te servirait à rien.

Nouveau coup d’œil à ton téléphone. Rien. Tu te sens stupide d'attendre un message quand tu pourrais si facilement en envoyer un. Ce n'est pas une question de premier pas, ou peut-être que si, un peu. Mais c'est aussi la peur de déranger, sans cesse. Tu n'as pas envie qu'Harry se dise qu'il n'a pas envie de te parler, que tu apparais dans ses messages au mauvais moment. Tant de crainte pour pas grand chose, au final. Il te fallait une raison, n'importe laquelle. Tu déverrouilles ton portable, fixes vos derniers messages en te mordillant la lèvre. Crainte et peur. Un peu de paranoïa sur les bords. Tant pis. Tu te lances.

**SMS de Louis à Harry – 17h02**

_J'ai envie de te voir._

Oh, Louis, que tu pouvais être niais.

**SMS de Harry à Louis – 17h02**

_Rdv sur la falaise dans 10min ?_

Oh, Louis, que tu pouvais être naïf.

**SMS de Louis à Harry – 17h03**

_Ça me va._

Un peu que ça t'allait. Tu bondis de ton lit, soudainement revigoré. Tu coures partout pour attraper une veste car vous êtes encore dans les temps frais malgré l'apparition du printemps, tu mets tes chaussures, et claques la porte. Sûr que tu serais en avance, quoi qu'il fallait bien dix minutes pour grimper la colline. Alors, sur la montée, tu ralentis le pas. Te forces à profiter de la brise sur ton visage, fermant les yeux, te laissant porter par le vent qui semble te pousser jusqu'en haut. Tu te souviens encore du jour où tu t'es mis à courir, si rapidement, ici. A t'en arracher les poumons, à t'en faire péter le cœur. Et la douleur, toujours présente. Ça, ça n'a pas changé. Qu'est-ce qui a changé, au fond ? Pas grand chose. Tu n'as pas récupéré le moindre petit bout d'âme, tu as toujours un trou béant dans la poitrine qui aspire tout sur son passage. Pas grand chose, et pourtant cela te paraît si immense. Un nouvel espoir, porté par ce sourire-soleil que tu as rencontré. Que tu as détesté, de tout ton être.

Lorsque tu rouvres les yeux, tu es arrivé. Et Harry est déjà là. Dressé au bord de la falaise, le vent qui défait ses boucles, tu as l'impression qu'il pourrait s'envoler. Aussitôt, tu souris. Il se tourne vers toi, et tu as cette impression soudaine et immuable que c'était là où était ta place. Tu t'approches et il vient te voler un baiser, tout naturellement. Comme si il avait toujours fait ça. Côte à côte, toujours dans un environnement où le silence est Roi, ou le silence est d'Or, vous observez la mer. Elle a un aspect différent, avec Harry. Comme si il lui donnait un peu de sa lumière. L'eau aux côtés de Harry semblait plus étincelante. Revigorée. Elle aussi devait sentir toute la vie qui émanait de lui. Il te guide jusqu'au banc, où tu ramènes tes genoux contre ton torse, ta tête venant se poser sur son épaule, le regard perdu au loin. Il n'y a plus que vous deux, la mer et le vent. Le souffle sur les feuilles. Les souvenirs. Et, sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte, les mots se délient d'eux-même.

**« Tu sais, je crois que j'ai compris. »**

Il tourne la tête vers toi, intrigué. Il y a cette lueur interrogatrice dans son regard qui fait deviner toutes les questions du monde sans qu'il n'ait jamais à les formuler.

**« - Ta lettre. Je crois que j'ai compris. J'ai une description de l'Etoile à te donner. Je me souviens de quelque chose. Je ne l'ai pas oublié.**

**\- Tu l'appelles l'E...**

**\- La douleur. Il y a la douleur. La sienne, et puis la mienne. Je crois que lui aussi il avait mal. Un truc qui se tordait dans sa poitrine. Pas un vide comme le mien, mais un truc qui s'est plié. Qui n'a jamais rompu, et qui restait là à le faire souffrir. Je crois... Je crois qu'il avait tellement de cris à l'intérieur de lui. Des cris si forts et si transperçants qu'il ne les hurlait jamais. Il les gardait au creux du ventre. Il ne devait tellement plus savoir quoi faire de toute cette douleur qu'il a finit par m'en donner un peu. Pour se décharger. Je crois que c'était la seule solution qui lui restait : partager sa douleur pour la rendre moins insupportable. »**

Tu inspires. Ça fait si mal, de parler de lui. De poser des mots sur sa silhouette, son souvenir. Le trou dans ta poitrine, et son origine. Le départ de tout. Ce qui fut autrefois ta lumière, et tes plus sombres ténèbres. L'Etoile et sa transformation en super-nova, qui a tout rasé sur son passage. Ou presque.

**« Un jour, il a explosé. Et il est parti. Sans un mot, sans une lettre, sans un regard. Il s'est détourné parce que je ne devais plus encaisser assez. C'est ça qu'il me reste de lui, Harry : la douleur. Si tu as pu me reconnaître à travers ma lettre... Alors je pense que tu pourras le reconnaître à travers cette description-là. A travers ce souvenir-là. »**

Silence. Ta main glisse sur le banc, jusqu'à la sienne. Tu lies vos doigts ensemble et c'est Harry qui te tient fort. Si fort que tu en aurais presque mal. Il ne dit toujours rien, lui si bavard d'habitude, si prêt à défendre son point de vue, incapable de s'ouvrir à celui des autres. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu as un peu peur, de ce silence. Peut-être que tu allais trop loin. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas entendre parler de Lui, peu importe à quel point tu en avais besoin. Peut-être était-ce trop tôt. A quel moment devons-nous parler des autres ? De ceux qui ont précédé et qui ont laissé leur trace ? Tu ne pouvais même pas parler d'ex, pas vraiment. L'Etoile était l'Etoile, saugrenu et spécial. Caché de tous. Jamais aucun mot sur vous deux, toi qui voulait tant vous définir autrefois.

**« L'oubli est impossible. Il nous reste toujours une trace, quelque part. On peut oublier le son de la voix, le sourire, les cheveux, les yeux, les expressions du visage ou du langage, mais on ne peut pas oublier les sentiments que ces personnes-là nous ont offert. On ne peut pas oublier la douleur... Je ne peux pas oublier la douleur. »**

C'est une conclusion qui s'est imposée d'elle-même, il y a un moment déjà. Mais tu n'as jamais su y poser de mots concrets, tu avais bien trop peur que cela rende ce qu'il s'est passé trop réel. C'est pour cela que tu n'as jamais pensé à le partager à Harry avant cela. C'est idiot. Tu aurais pu le mettre dans ta lettre, et ça aurait été tout. Il se serait tu, comme maintenant. Il n'y aurait jamais eu de débat. De déchirures. Tu n'aurais jamais eu à t'ouvrir la poitrine une seconde fois. Tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux, aussi. La vie était faite ainsi, de petits chemins qui menaient à des plus grands, en fonction des choix qui nous paraissent si minimes au début. Mais en regardant Harry, son regard sombre, son éternelle lumière soudain assombrie par les nuages de la tristesse, tu en viens à ne pas regretter cela. Tu en viens à ne pas regretter de ne pas lui en avoir parlé tout de suite, à ne pas lui avoir balancé ta conclusion il y a déjà huit mois de ça.

**« Harry ? Regarde-moi. »**

Il tourne la tête vers toi, te regarde, un peu hésitant. Tu ne l'as jamais vu aussi à vif. Ca te touche du plus profond de ton être. Tu as clos le sujet avant même de savoir si il souhaitait y répondre ou pas. Parce que désormais, il y a autre chose. Il y a vous. Tu poses ta main sur sa joue, caresses sa peau de ton pouce. Souris, tendrement. Harry ne t'inspirait que ça : la tendresse et l'amour.

**« Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré, tu sais. »**

Peu importe à quel point il t'avait détruit avec ses mots. Peu importe ce qu'il avait atteint en toi, tout ce qu'il a remit à vif, peu importe à quel point il pouvait te connaître et à quel point il te savait vulnérable. Il t'avait offert autre chose, une vie plus grande, plus belle ; il était devenu ta lumière. Et lorsque son regard se remet à briller, lorsque son sourire réapparaît, ton plus beau des cadeaux, lorsqu'il vient contre tes lèvres et t'embrasse avec cette habituelle douceur, tu sais que tu as fais le bon choix. Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu sentais que tu ne regretterais rien.


	9. E I G H T

« Give a little time to me or burn this out,  
We'll play hide and seek to turn this around.  
All I want is the taste that your lips allow...  
My, my, my, my, oh give me love. »

Ed Sheeran – **Give me Love**

C'est la première fois que tu visites l'appartement d'Harry. Il vivait seul, t'a-t-il dit, ce qui était plutôt rare pour quelqu'un de son âge encore en pleines études. C'était un duplex assez spacieux, avec une vue imprenable sur la mer. A sa place, tu adorerais t'endormir toutes les fenêtres ouvertes, juste pour être bercé par le son de la mer. Tu admires chaque parcelle de mur alors même qu'il ne s'y trouve rien d'intéressant, juste pour le plaisir de te dire qu'il s'agissait de chez lui, de chez Harry. Tu étais au cœur de son intimité qu'il te laissait découvrir avec cet habituel petit sourire aux lèvres, se moquant même un peu de ta fascination sur un rien. Tu avais surtout du mal à te rendre compte que tu étais bel et bien là, comme si il t'avait autorisé à pénétrer dans un espace interdit, que tu étais la seule personne au monde à pouvoir découvrir son appartement, son quotidien. Tu te sentais privilégié alors que tu ne l'étais sûrement pas, mais cela te faisait plaisir d'y croire.

Cela ne changeait pas grand chose, pourtant. Vous étiez toujours tous les deux seulement, vous aviez simplement changer de décor. La mer toujours présente pour autant, derrière toi, près de la fenêtre. Comme une gardienne, la gardienne de tes sentiments. Un sourire désabusé se dessine sur tes lèvres à cette pensée. Comme si c'était possible, au fond. Elle a toujours été là, la mer. Depuis la bouteille et même avant. Avec l'Etoile. Ça n'avait rien changé. Le seul capable de filer l'amour, ici, ça devait être toi. Mais tu ne savais toujours pas comment faire. Peut-être qu'Harry a voulu te montrer un premier pas, en t'ouvrant sa porte. Peut-être que c'est ainsi qu'on filait l'amour ; pas à pas, petits efforts après petits efforts. Mais toi, tu avais peur de l'emmener chez toi. Ce n'était même pas pour le jugement, ce n'était même pas la peur de le présenter, alors que c'est un homme, ce n'était même pas la crainte de décevoir ta mère, c'était la crainte qu'il le voit Lui alors qu'il est dans son mauvais jour. Alors qu'Il peut crier, casser, alors que tes parents peuvent s'engueuler. Même l'Etoile n'est jamais venu, tu aurais pu l'emmener partout ailleurs mais pas chez toi. Peut-être que tu bloques trop, peut-être que tu ne devrais pas avoir honte comme ça, de ta vie privée, de ce qu'il se passe entre tes murs, peut-être, sûrement qu'ils sauraient se tenir en société si tu invitais des gens mais c'est plus fort que toi, tu imagines, trop, les tensions et les silences et tu refuses de montrer ça à qui que ce soit.

Harry te fait signe de monter jusqu'à la chambre et tu le suis, le sourire aux lèvres. Les draps portent des motifs étranges, mais les couleur sont claires, tout comme le reste de l'appartement en réalité. Tout était lumineux ici, mais cela ne t'étonnait pas de sa part. Retrouver toute cette lumière te faisait te sentir mieux, tu semblais respirer d'une autre façon entouré par toutes ces couleurs, ces ouvertures – chez toi tout était fermé, comme si il fallait cacher la misère et étouffer les cris. Tu aurais bien aimé avoir cette perception-là, plus pétillante, plus éveillée, mais il semblait que tu étais condamné à ne voir que les nuances de gris autour de toi. Ce n'était pas si grave, au fond, car tu avais désormais quelqu'un à tes côtés pour discerner les couleurs à ta place, pour te guider et te montrer la bonne voie. Tu y croyais sûrement un peu trop, c'était stupide de s'y attacher autant, ou de voir les choses de cette façon. Tu sais que tu devrais penser à te débrouiller par toi-même, ne pas risquer une nouvelle fois de te donner beaucoup trop à une personne, à t'appuyer dessus au risque de chuter et de ne plus pouvoir te relever. Tu le sais, mais c'est plus fort que toi. Tu aimes. Tu t'attaches. Et on t'arrache.

Allongés sur son lit, tu as la tête tourné vers lui et lui vers toi. Tu le dévores du regard, trop, tu le sais, mais Harry est un soleil et on ne peut pas détacher notre regard d'une lumière aussi intense. Cela t'attire comme un aimant, tout entier. Il était si beau. Si beau que tu te demandais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'attirer chez toi. Peut-être qu'il faisait semblant. Peut-être que ça l'amusait, lui qui s'amusait toujours de tout. Ou bien peut-être qu'il ressentait, mais qu'il en avait honte. Parce que tu étais un homme. Non – parce que tu étais toi. Et tu te prends la tête pour rien, encore. Parce qu'il t'avait embrassé devant toutes ces personnes mais que tu paniquais quand même. Cela ne voulait rien dire, après tout. Il pouvait l'avoir fait sous le coup d'une impulsion, ou regretter après. Ou bien avoir reçu des remarques et avoir changé d'avis. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que vous ne vous voyez que tous les deux, depuis la fête. Parce qu'il te cachait. L'Etoile aussi te cachait, et il se cachait aussi. Tu pensais que cela venait de vous deux, tu pensais que c'était parce que vous étiez deux hommes. Mais au final, peut-être que le problème venait de toi. Qu'il avait honte de toi. Qu'Harry aussi. Que c'était mieux, de te planquer dans son appartement lumineux ou sur une falaise déserte, plutôt qu'ailleurs. Tant de voix intérieures qui te susurrent ces mots, qui serrent ton cœur, l'enferment dans un étau, et toi qui y croit. Incapable de lutter contre elles.

**« - Harry... ?**

**-Mh ?**

**-Tu m'aimes, hein ? J'veux dire, t'es pas obligé de le dire, je comprends, mais, tu ressens un truc ? J'ai besoin que tu ressentes un truc, que je sois pas là pour rien, que je sache, que tu m'utilises pas, je devrais pas craindre, pas te craindre, pas toi, mais j'ai besoin - »**

Voilà, il était en colère. Son visage s'est fermé, ses sourcils se sont froncés, Tu étais vraiment trop con, stupide, avec tes craintes de merde, tu te détestais et tu voulais mourir. Tu aimerais creuser un trou et t'y enterrer. Au lieu de ça, tu te tais. Tu en as trop dis, déjà. Tu ne savais même pas pourquoi ça le mettait autant en colère. Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, au fond. Tu savais déjà que ça serait trop douloureux à entendre. Tu aimerais te boucher les oreilles et fermer les yeux, t'excuser, détourner le sujet, partir sur autre chose, un terrain moins miné que tous ces sentiments dont tu ne comprends rien, filer le parfait amour qu'ils disaient, mais comment savoir si on ne filait pas autre chose que de l'amour déjà ? Comment savoir si tout cela était réel, ou si tu te trompais lourdement sur toute la ligne ?

**« - Pourquoi tu as toujours besoin qu'on t'aime, Louis ?**

**\- Hein ?**

**\- Tu as sans cesse besoin qu'on te regarde, qu'on t'aime, qu'on tienne à toi. T'as tellement peur de l'abandon que ça devient une obsession chez toi. Pourquoi t'as besoin de ça ? Tu peux ressentir seul, tu en as le droit aussi, de tenir droit sur tes jambes sans avoir besoin qu'on te soutienne en te soufflant des mots d'amour pour te rassurer. Au pire, je finis par m'en aller, et alors ? Tu respireras encore. On est fait pour ça, Louis ; on est fait pour s'aimer, se séparer, en souffrir et repartir. Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à comprendre ça ? »**

Tu en restes bouche bée. Incapable de rien, sur le coup. Il a imposé un silence en toi, aucune réponse immédiate ne te venant en tête en cet instant. Pourquoi ? Cela lui semblait si étranger que ça ? Tu n'avais donc définitivement pas le droit de t'accrocher à qui que ce soit. On n'avait donc pas besoin des autres, dans une vie ? Ou bien, jusqu'à un certain degré. Tu sais que tu n'as jamais su évaluer lequel. Tu sais que tu es toujours allé trop loin, trop fort dans tes liens, que tu as souvent trop cru à ce fil rouge qui se brisait en réalité plus facilement que du verre. Tu le sais, mais tu n'y peux rien. Même en travaillant sur cet attachement trop étouffant, tu sais que tu finiras toujours par craquer, tu sais que tu finiras toujours par aimer, peu importe à quel point tu essayais de te méfier. Cela lui portait autant préjudice ? Tu entrouvres les lèvres, prêt à t'excuser. A t'excuser mille fois si il le fallait, pour faire disparaître.

Et finalement, ça explose. Un grand boum dans ton esprit, et la colère qui monte, qui monte. La frustration de savoir que tu ne peux pas t'attacher sans qu'on ne te fasse de reproches, sans qu'on ne t'assommes de méfiance, sans qu'on ne t'étouffe dans ton manque.

**« Mais tu crois que c'est facile, Harry ? Tu crois que je le fais exprès, moi, de vivre avec ce creux dans la poitrine qui demande toujours à être rassasié ? Qui avale n'importe quel lien que je tisse, en fait une véritable drogue, qui se creuse encore plus quand le manque est trop fort ? C'est un putain de cercle vicieux, tu sais. On rencontre quelqu'un, on se dit que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'il faut pas, et puis finalement on le fait quand même : on s'attache. On s'attache et on regrette. La personne disparaît et on doit combler le vide qu'elle impose dans notre vie. Encore, et encore, et encore. La solitude. Tu crois que c'est facile ? Tu crois pas que si je pouvais faire autrement, faire comme toi, je le ferais ? Mais c'est trop tard, moi j'suis tombé dedans et je peux plus en sortir. »**

Ta voix se brise en mille morceaux, rejoint les éclats de ton cœur à tes pieds. Tu dois pas pleurer, pas pour ça, pas pour quelque chose d'aussi idiot, et puis t'as pas fini, tu veux lui montrer, toi, ce que c'est que d'aimer à en devenir dingue, à ne plus en dormir la nuit, à en chialer jusqu'à pas d'heures, tu veux lui montrer, toi, ce que c'est de s'arracher la poitrine pour quelqu'un qui n'en n'a rien à foutre, et devoir ramasser ce qu'il reste après.

**« Et puis moi je crois en l'amour, Harry. Je crois aux âmes sœurs, je crois au fil rouge du Destin, je crois en tout ça, et ça va sûrement te paraître idiot, oui, je sais, je le suis sûrement d'ailleurs, idiot, puisque je partage pas ton avis, mais j'm'en fous. Je crois en l'amour et pour moi, l'amour, c'est une personne qui arrive dans ta vie et la change du tout au tout, la rend plus belle qu'elle ne l'a jamais été. C'est ce que tu as fais pour moi, quoi que t'en dise. T'as rendu ma vie plus belle et plus vraie, plus lumineuse aussi, parce que tu te rends pas compte comme ton sourire peut être une lumière dans les ténèbres pour moi. Moi je crois en l'amour, je crois en cette personne qui arrive dans notre vie et qui, plutôt que planter son propre couteau dans notre cœur, s'approche et retire tous ceux que les autres ont planté. Oui, pour moi c'est ça l'amour : c'est une personne qui est là pour couvrir toutes nos blessures plutôt que de nous en infliger d'autres. Et peu importe si on souffre parfois, parce que si l'amour tord le cœur, il arrive aussitôt à le réparer ensuite. »**

Et ça y est. Ça y est, tu pleures et t'as mal, tu te sens idiot, comme d'habitude, comme tu l'es toujours, et Harry doit te haïr désormais. T'as perdu ton amour parce qu'il est ton amour. C'est tellement ironique, tellement puéril aussi. Tu portes ton bras à tes yeux pour les cacher, comme un enfant, tu te sens si petit et si misérable en cet instant, parce que tu aimes et que ça fait mal, parce que t'as aimé autrefois et que c'est encore douloureux aujourd'hui. Tu as comme l'impression que ça ne s'arrêtera jamais, que tu feras fuir tout le monde avec ton amour qui ne rime à rien, que tu seras toujours seul et que tu finiras par te bouffer toi-même pour compenser le vide. Tu penses avoir tout perdu et pourtant Harry s'approche, Harry t'entoure de ses bras, Harry te serre et Harry te console. Tu comprends plus rien et tu t'en fiches, tu te blottis contre lui, pleures encore plus fort, en cascades sur tes joues et en hoquets qui secouent tes épaules. Tu pleures et ça fait du bien, tu sais pas quand est-ce que t'as pleuré pour la dernière fois, sûrement il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça en réalité mais tu sais faire rien d'autres que ça : pleurer pour te donner l'illusion d'un soulagement.

**« Calme-toi, ça va aller... Ça va aller Louis... »**

Tu secoues la tête, serres son haut entre tes doigts pour passer la douleur, ses doigts caressent tes mèches et tu sens son cœur tout près de toi, qui bat vite aussi, comme le tien. La vie en lui et le vide en toi.

**« Je t'aime. Bien sûr que je t'aime, Louis, tu te rends pas compte comme je t'aime moi aussi. Mais je veux pas être ta raison de vivre. Tu peux tenir sans moi. Je t'aime mais tu peux vivre sans mon amour. »**

Tu aimerais y croire, vraiment. Tu aimerais mais tu n'en n'es pas sûr. Ça te fait tellement peur, de vivre seul. Sans amour. Le manque qui dévore tout. T'as tellement peur de pas le gérer, de le laisser t'engloutir. Qu'il ne reste de toi qu'un gouffre à manque, vide et creux, un trou noir qui s'est étendu à la moindre parcelle de ta peau. Alors, tu ne dis rien. Tu te contentes d'essayer de respirer, de calmer tes sanglots, tu te contentes de ce que tu peux prendre, ces je t'aime qu'il t'a enfin dit, sa passion et ses yeux qui brillent. Tu prends son je t'aime et ça t'apaise, de savoir qu'il y a finalement, enfin, quelqu'un qui t'attende quelque part.


	10. N I N E

« Mon amour, personne à l'horizon,  
Plus que le temps assassin.  
Personne et s'il n'y a plus de saisons,  
Pourquoi écouter en vain

La météo cruelle ? Moi j'aime autant  
Faire l'amour dans le mauvais temps. »

Mika – **L'amour dans le mauvais temps**

Harry t'a déclaré vouloir te montrer un endroit totalement insolite, et ton imagination a fait le reste. Étrangement, après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques semaines chez lui, tu n'as fais qu'imaginer des lieux publics. Un musée, ou un parc naturel à thème, en vérité tu ne savais pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire par « insolite » et cela ne faisait que te trotter dans la tête. Tu étais à la fois impatient et effrayé car tu as toujours eu du mal à ne pas appréhender ce que tu ne connaissais pas, même si tu essayais de faire une confiance aveugle à Harry qui t'a déclaré que tu ne le regretterais pas. Alors, tu l'as cru. Tu essaies de le croire, le plus possible, parce que t'as de toute façon pas envie d'imaginer le pire. Et puis, qu'est-ce que tu risquais ? A part un lieu un peu bizarre, un peu flippant peut-être – pas une maison hantée, par pitié, tu as toujours détesté ça. T'as assez peur dans ta vie quotidienne pour ne pas y rajouter une ou deux crises cardiaques, merci bien. Bref, tu imaginais tout et n'importe quoi et il n'avait rien voulu te dire de plus, il ne t'avait même pas donné de lieu ni de date de rendez-vous et tu semblais attendre comme le dernier des cons. Si ça se trouve il se foutait de ta gueule, en plus. Si ça se trouve il ne voulait rien te montrer du tout mais juste être tranquille un petit temps. _Non._ On avait dit que tu allais lui faire confiance, Cillian. Alors tu allais lui faire confiance.

Soudain, ton portable vibre et tu te précipites dessus.

**SMS de Harry à Cillian – 21h15**

_Ça serait possible que tu dormes chez moi ce soir ?_

C'était juste chez lui. L'endroit insolite n'était sûrement pas pour ce soir. Tu soupires, un peu déçu malgré toi, et te redresses de ton lit pour descendre doucement les escaliers et tâter le terrain. Demander quelque chose à ta mère était toujours quelque chose d'assez ardu ; il fallait qu'elle soit de bonne humeur, que l'Autre ne soit pas bourré, qu'il n'y ait pas de crises, et qu'elle ne soit pas fatiguée. Autant dire que moins tu devais lui poser de questions et d'autres demandes, mieux tu te portais. Tu pousses la porte du salon et la silhouette de ta mère se dresse du canapé, clope en main. Elle n'a pas trop les traits tirés et son regard n'est pas encore éteint. Ça pouvait passer.

**« - Maman, je peux dormir chez un ami ce soir ?**

**\- Oui, bien sûr. Préviens-moi juste quand tu arrives chez lui. »**

Elle était comme ça, ta mère. Elle se détruisait mais te surprotégeait dès qu'il s'agissait du monde extérieur, sans se rendre compte que le mal pouvait aussi venir de l'intérieur. Tu la remercies, remontes dans ta chambre et prépares ton sac pour la nuit. Tu ouvres le tiroir de ta table de chevet et bloques un instant sur la petite boîte de préservatifs que tu avais acheté il y a quelques temps. Tu hésites, le rouge aux joues d'avoir ce genre de pensées, avant de finalement t'en emparer et la jeter au fond de ton sac. On ne sait jamais, comme on disait.

**SMS de Cillian à Harry – 21h25**

_J'arrive._

Lorsque tu arrives, Harry t'attends en bas, les mains dans les poches. Magnifique naturellement dans son short et son tee-shirt qui lui colle à la peau. Tu t'approches et sa main se glisse au creux de ta nuque dans un geste maintenant familier pour lier vos lèvres dans une tendresse apaisante. Tu fermes les yeux, profites de la caresse de ses lippes contre les tiennes en te répétant que tu ne pourrais plus vivre sans cette sensation grisante d'être aimé et désiré tout entier. Il se détache et tu penses qu'il va sortir ses clés pour t'ouvrir la porte du hall mais au lieu de ça il se détourne et se dirige à l'opposé, vers l'entrée de la forêt.

**« - Bah, tu vas où ?**

**\- On ne dort pas vraiment chez moi. Viens, c'est tout proche. »**

C'était l'endroit insolite qu'il voulait te montrer, n'est-ce pas ? Soudainement survolté, tu lui coures après pour le rattraper, un immense sourire scotché à tes lèvres et les pupilles brillantes d'excitation. Tu ne joues pas totalement l'enfant et ne lui demandes pas ce que c'est, tu restes parfaitement silencieux alors que vous pénétrez à l'intérieur de la forêt. Juste après, Harry tourne un peu et s'approche d'un grand arbre qui s'élève sur plusieurs mètres, dominant globalement la forêt avec ses épaisses branches et feuilles qui formaient un parfait dôme de vert. Tu discernes alors une échelle le long du tronc, et tes pupilles suivent instinctivement son sillage jusqu'à une immense branche qui peut facilement supporter le poids d'un homme. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui écarquille tes yeux ; non. Ton cœur se met à battre plus vide sous ce qui se dessine devant toi. Une tente était suspendue dans l'arbre, dans une installation qui te laisse sur le cul.

**« C'est... Toi qui a fait tout ça ? »**

Harry sourit, fier de lui. De ton point de vue, le travail t'a l'air titanesque. Il avait assemblé des planches entre elles pour faire un sol, maintenu en l'air par d'épaisses cordes tendues à bloc accrochées au tronc ; et dessus était posée la tente, visiblement à deux places voir même un peu plus, et rien ne semblait bouger tant les cordes étaient tendues et maintenaient tout à sa place. La tente n'était pas très loin du sol, mais en évaluant la hauteur, tu savais que vous pouvez probablement voir les étoiles de là-haut.

**« Ça m'a mit plusieurs mois pour tout faire, mais je suis plutôt content du résultat. On monte ? »**

Et il s'élance sur l'échelle qui mène à la branche. Tu déglutis, pas très sûr de toi pour ce coup, mais tu installes correctement ton sac sur tes épaules et t'élances à ton tour. Harry grimpe habilement jusqu'en haut et s'engouffre aussitôt dans la tente. Tu arrives sur la branche en tanguant un peu, jetant un regard effrayé en bas avant de regarder Harry, le suppliant silencieusement de t'aider. Il sourit et te tend la main, t'aidant à entrer tant bien que mal à ton tour. Tu atterris sur lui et te blottis contre son torse, le souffle un peu court.

**« - T'as le vertige ?**

**\- Non, mais j'ai un peu peur que les cordes lâchent sous nos poids. »**

Il éclate de rire et glisse une main entre tes mèches, t'observant en souriant. Tu aimais toujours autant son rire que la première fois où tu l'as entendu, à la falaise.

**« Y'a peu de chances, j'ai fais attention à prendre des cordes épaisses qui peuvent porter beaucoup plus que nous deux et les planches. »**

Ça ne te rassure pas complètement, mais tu supposais qu'il te faudrait un petit temps pour t'habituer. Tu te recules pour regarder à l'intérieur. La tente était spacieuse, et Harry s'était déjà aménagé son petit coin de paradis ; il y avait deux sacs de couchage, une lampe à pile, des livres étalés un peu partout et... La bouteille. Tu te mets à quatre pattes et marches jusqu'à elle, la prenant entre tes doigts. Tu ne saurais vraiment décrire ce que tu ressens en la tenant de nouveau ; un mélange de douleur sourde, comme un cri muet, et en même temps... Une sorte d'apaisement à la savoir ici, près de toi. Près de lui, aussi, surtout.

**« Je ne l'avais pas vue chez toi, je me suis demandé ce que tu en avais fais. »**

Il rampe à son tour à tes côtés, son menton venant s'appuyer contre ton épaule pour la regarder.

**« Je n'allais tout de même pas la jeter... Tu veux la garder ? »**

Tu observes la bouteille quelques instants, la caressant du bout des doigts comme si c'était un précieux vase, avant de hocher la tête et de la remettre à sa place. Tu la récupéreras demain matin. Harry te tire alors doucement le bras et te désignes l'ouverture de la tente. Dehors, le coucher de soleil avait déjà fait son chemin, et un bleu encré s'était installé sur le ciel. Tu t'approches de nouveau, t'asseyant tout au bord de l'ouverture pour observer le spectacle qui s'offrait à tes yeux. Tu t'appuies contre l'épaule de Harry, vos mains se lient, et c'était comme si tu assistais à la naissance du monde ; les rayons de soleil disparaissent définitivement, et au-dessus de vous se dessinaient des points brillants, les uns après les autres.

**« C'est magnifique... »**

Tu tournes doucement la tête vers Harry, et c'était de loin la plus belle étoile de toutes, sans aucun doute. Il te regarde à son tour et il y a un moment de flottement, dans lequel tu te laisses bercer par son souffle si proche de toi et le doux vent frais qui commence à se lever. C'est toi qui amorces le mouvement, tend la nuque pour lier vos lèvres, la même explosion que la première fois retentissant au creux de ton crâne. La passion se mêle à la tendresse, met tes sens à rude épreuve, chaque frôlement de ses doigts sur ta peau t'arrachant un long frisson qui semble te redonner vie. Ses lippes s'égarent sur ton cou, tes clavicules, ton épaule, tu te perds sous ses caresses et les papillons au creux de ton ventre. Tu ne penses plus aux cordes qui pourraient céder, juste à son odeur partout autour de toi et sa peau que tu découvres sous la pulpe de tes doigts.

L'Etoile faisait l'amour comme il souffrait ; chaque caresse était synonyme de déchirure. Tu avais adoré faire l'amour avec lui car chaque fois était comme si c'était la dernière, et tu ne t'étais jamais rendu compte auparavant que c'était réellement le cas ; qu'à chaque fois qu'il te faisait l'amour, il semblait te dire adieu. Il n'était pas sauvage, pas violent non plus, l'Etoile prenait son temps et savait être doux mais chaque geste t'avait donné l'impression qu'il pleurait à travers ses doigts. Harry, non. Harry, il est doux. Il est calme. Il est tendre. Il joue du piano sur ton corps, découvre chaque note avec patience et volupté. Il ne va pas en crescendo mais passe de forte à pianissimo en un instant, faisant de ton corps une mélodie désaccordée qu'il semblait prendre plaisir à découvrir et à jouer. Et toi, tu t'abandonnes. Tu t'offres totalement et complètement, les doigts accrochés au sac de couchage comme à une bouée. Parfois, tu entrouvres les lèvres. Comme si tu inspirais. Car tu avais l'impression de te noyer. Quelques fois. Ce n'est pas la même sensation que lorsque tu as mal. C'est une noyade de sensations. Qui se font trop, trop nombreuses, trop intenses, trop présentes. Tu es une boule de sensations et tu te noies. C'est si bon.

**« Harry... Dans mon sac... »**

Il te regarde, perplexe. Met quelques instants avant de comprendre et de tendre le bras, pour le fouiller. Longtemps. Quelle idée tu as eu de le mettre tout au fond, aussi. Il fout le bordel, sort toutes tes affaires pour la trouver. Le papier argenté en main, il te regarde. Longuement. Le temps de recherche a foutu un certain blanc, entre vous. Et puis, il explose de rire. Il est si beau, son rire. Tu as l'impression de tomber amoureux de lui une nouvelle fois, dès que tu l'entends. Et à ton tour, tu ris. Tu devais te sentir con. Lui aussi. Deux gros cons qui ont eu un immense instant de bug. Tu tends les bras, riant à gorge déployée, pour le serrer de nouveau contre toi. Inspirer son odeur. Tu te sentais si bien, en cet instant. Il n'y avait plus de creux, plus de vide, tout avait disparu. Harry avait tout repoussé en-dehors de cette tente, il n'y avait que toi et lui, que vous deux et ce désir qui reprend vie à travers un nouveau baiser.

Une main autour de ta longueur qu'il caresse lentement, et l'autre au creux de la tienne, qui la serre, fort, ou peut-être est-ce toi qui le tient comme si ta vie en dépendait, tu ne sais pas. Et, oui, ça fait mal. Souvent les autres se passent bien de raconter la douleur, l'impression de brûlure, de déchirure qui n'a rien à voir avec ton vide cette fois, mais une douleur vive qui te fait serrer les dents et monter les larmes. Ça va passer. Ça met du temps. Il reste toujours une marque de cette douleur si spéciale, la douleur de l'amour qui perdurera quelques petits jours durant. Ça met du temps. Il faut de la patience, de nombreuses caresses, te faire penser à autre chose, sourire et embrasser. Ça met du temps. Mais ça vaut le coup. Comment raconter l'amour ? Il n'y a pas de mots, pas d'expression autre que : faire l'amour. Harry te fait l'amour comme d'autres écrivent des chansons. Il te regarde comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde, il te regarde comme si il s'inquiétait, de toi, de ton plaisir, de la brûlure et du vide aussi, à se demander si il n'est pas encore en train de t'effacer au moment où il est en train de t'aimer de la plus belle des manières.

Et ça marche.

Ton corps s'arque dans une vague de plaisir, intense et salée, parce que les larmes qui roulent sur tes joues sont des larmes d'amour, tu te noies sous les sensations, transpercé par ça, l'amour, la jouissance, découvert et mis à nu. Tu es là ; tu existes. Tu existes comme jamais personne ne t'a découvert, pas même l'Etoile, parce qu'Harry a prit le temps de te dépecer de tes couches, les unes après les autres, et il ne reste rien d'autre que toi dans l'orgasme, Harry a prit le temps de t'aimer pour la première fois tout en insérant sur ta peau l'idée que ça ne sera pas la dernière, et ça te rend beau. Ça te rend vrai. Il t'a montré comment on faisait l'amour ; avec amour.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque tu repars chez toi, la bouteille est au creux de tes doigts, ses marques au creux de ta peau, son odeur dans tes sens, et les images d'étoiles remplissent ta tête.


	11. T E N

« Whoa, you like to think that you're immune to the stuff, oh yeah, you do.  
It's closer to the truth to say you can't get enough...  
You might as well face it,

You're addicted to love »

Until the Ribbon Breaks – **Addicted to love (cover)**

Une sortie en couple, c'était comme se jeter dans l'inconnu.

Tu n'avais jamais connu ça, avec l'Etoile. Les sorties, l'exposition aux regards des autres, au jugement, au dégoût, à la pitié ou encore à la curiosité, comme si vous étiez des bêtes de foire. A la fierté, aussi, la fierté de tenir à bout de bras la personne qu'on aimait, même si elle était du même sexe que nous. Tu te jetais dans un inconnu sans fin, et ça t'angoissait terriblement, toi qui voulait il y a quelques jours encore te montrer à la face du monde, t'assumer entièrement et totalement. Si seulement c'était aussi facile. Bien sûr que tu as peur. Tu n'es pas un surhomme. Tu te demandes si on ne va pas t'insulter, et si quelqu'un le fait, est-ce que ça te touchera. Tu te demandes si certaines personnes n'auront pas des gestes déplacés, ou violents, si vous vous en sortirez. Si tu peux survivre à ce monde aussi hostile à l'amour. Mille questions te viennent et tu n'as aucune réponse. Tu n'en n'auras sûrement jamais, car chaque jour est différent. Vous pouvez sortir normalement un jour et vous faire insulter le lendemain. Il y avait tant d'incertitudes qui te serraient le cœur. En fait, peut-être que tu préfères lorsque vous n'êtes que tous les deux.

Pourtant, alors que des voix commencent à s'élever du salon, tu changes radicalement d'avis en un instant. Tu te prépares plus tôt que prévu, enfilant un pantalon slim et un tee-shirt qui s'accordait bien avec tes yeux d'après ta mère, attrapant portable et porte-monnaie pour sortir de ta chambre et essayer d'échapper à la crise. Il est dans le salon, la mâchoire déjà serrée de colère, les yeux hagards, tu peux presque arriver à sentir les effluves d'alcool de là où tu es. Tu fais l'ignorant, passes devant eux comme on passe devant un mur, claques la porte en tremblant un peu. T'as eu peur, un instant, qu'il te bondisse dessus et t'empêches de sortir. C'était déjà arrivé, une fois. Il est entré dans ta chambre, t'a bousculé, a manqué de tout casser et c'est toi cette fois qui a pété un câble, qui a commencé à l'insulter, ignorant la peur dans ton ventre, l'affrontant stupidement alors que tu n'avais aucune chance si il levait la main sur toi.

Tu as bien cru qu'il allait le faire, ce jour-là. Il s'est retenu, juste à temps, lorsque ta mère lui a précisé qu'il se retrouverait en taule si il levait la main sur toi. Son regard rempli de haine, tu t'en souviendras pour le restant de tes jours.

Harry t'attend dans l'allée, au volant d'une voiture. Tu ne savais même pas qu'il avait le permis. C'est con. Cela fait plusieurs mois que vous êtes ensemble – cela te faisait toujours drôle de te le dire – et il y avait encore tellement de choses que tu ignorais sur lui. Tu grimpes de l'autre côté, il vient chercher son baiser de bonjour que tu lui offres avec des papillons de joie au creux du ventre. Peut-être que tu t'y ferais, un jour. Peut-être pas. Tu ne préférerais pas. Il met le contact et tu tournes la tête vers la vitre, observant la côte défiler devant tes yeux. La ville la plus proche était à un peu plus de dix minutes en voiture, ce qui te donnait l'occasion d'admirer le paysage. Tu ne te lasserais sans doute jamais de la mer, de son écume, de la roche aussi et de l'odeur de l'iode, toutes ces choses qu'on ne retrouve qu'en bord de mer, ce paysage unique et envoûtant. Tu te demandes si tu saurais t'en passer, un jour. Si tu saurais monter en ville, avec ses rues grouillantes de monde, ou même vivre à la campagne. C'était tellement différent.

Les habitations se multiplient, la vie aussi. En dix minutes, le petit village calme et tranquille se transforme en quelque chose de plus grand, de plus lumineux, de plus vivant. Harry se gare et te laisse descendre avant de te rejoindre. Instinctivement, vos doigts se lient. Ton cœur bat plus vite. Un mélange de gêne, de peur d'être vu, et de joie à l'idée qu'on vous voit, justement. A l'idée que tu puisses crier à tout le monde : cet homme-là, c'est le mien. Tu t'élances dans la rue, la tête haute. Tes doigts accrochant ceux de Harry comme si tu avais peur de le perdre. Tu croises parfois des regards qui s'attardent un peu sur vous, puis se détournent juste après. Certains échangent un sourire. Cela t'allège un peu le cœur. Durant la balade, tu parles. De tout, de rien. Cela te fait étrange et en même temps, tellement de bien. Soudain Harry se stoppe, te montre un bâtiment du doigt. Un cinéma, plus précisément.

**« Allez viens, je t'invite. »**

Lorsque tu as l'affiche des films proposés sous les yeux, tu te sens troublé. Parce que tout cela était tellement normal, que ça te paraissait étrange. Vous ressemblez à un couple comme les autres, avec des sorties normales, des œillades normales, un peu amoureuses, avec ce besoin de couver l'autre en permanence. Surtout toi, pour tout dire. C'est un peu comme dire à ton vide que tu arrivais à vivre malgré sa présence, à faire des trucs de gens normaux, qui ne portent pas de trou noir en eux. Assis sur l'un des sièges, alors que le film commence, ta main toujours au creux de celle de Harry, tu te fais la réflexion que si tu seras toujours un peu cassé, tu pourras toujours au moins faire semblant, de temps à autre, d'être complet. Cela te soulage, de jouer ce jeu-là, ça te permet de te dire que tout n'est pas encore perdu, que tu as encore certains réflexes de société.

Lorsque vous ressortez du cinéma, tu es dans un état second. Tu sembles flotter à plusieurs kilomètres de toi-même, bercé sur un petit nuage. Harry s'inquiète un peu de ton air absent, te demande si tu as apprécié le film. Il était tellement adorable. Toujours soucieux de toi, à s'inquiéter de la moindre chose. C'est peut-être parce que tu sembles sans cesse sur le point de t'écrouler, même si tu ne t'en rends pas toujours compte. Alors, pour le rassurer, tu souris. Tu ne rajoutes rien de plus. Mais tu le regardes longuement, et tu souris si fort que tes joues te font mal. Tu ne te forces même pas, tu laisses juste exploser ta joie. D'être là, avec lui. Il sourit aussi, soulagé, il semble heureux et ça te gonfle encore plus de bonheur. Il te tire légèrement jusqu'à une ruelle, te pousse doucement contre le mur et t'embrasse. C'est doux et passionné à la fois, il t'embrasse et tu perds ton souffle contre ses lèvres, contre sa langue qui danse avec la tienne. Le désir grimpe le long de ton corps, t'échauffes un peu, provoque des vertiges et le monde tout autour de toi disparaît. Les mains de Harry glisse le long de ton haut, t'arrache des frissons et tu souhaiterais tellement plus, en cet instant. Mais il se recule et un groupe de mecs passe à vos côtés, une insulte fuse. Étrangement, ça te fait sourire. Harry te murmure de ne pas faire attention et tu aimerais répondre que c'est bien ce que tu comptais faire, mais au lieu de ça tu tends le cou et reprends le cours de votre baiser.

Lorsque vous ressortez de la ruelle, tu as l'impression de voler dans les airs. Ça rend con, l'amour, quand même. Harry sourit lui aussi et tu ne penses plus à rien d'autre qu'à ce sourire-là. Il te désigne alors une librairie et sautilles sur place comme un enfant. Tellement craquant.

**« J'ai plus de livres à lire, je dois absolument m'en racheter. Tu m'accompagnes ? »**

A dire vrai, il n'attend même pas la réponse, mais ça te va. Tu le laisses te tirer jusqu'au bâtiment, poussant la porte et pénétrant dans un lieu brutalement silencieux. C'est apaisant. L'odeur de livres et le silence, le sourire du libraire vers vous malgré vos doigts entrelacés. C'est typiquement le genre d'ambiance que tu adores et dont tu profites toujours allègrement. Harry se sépare de toi pour voguer à travers les rayons et tu en fais de même. Tu n'avais pas spécialement prévu de t'en acheter mais tu savais déjà que tu craquerais, tu l'as su dès que vous avez poussé cette porte à vrai dire. Les livres t'ont toujours rendu faible. Tes doigts glissent sur les reliures, trouvent des titres, tirent dessus et tes yeux parcourent le résumé. Parfois, tu les reposes. Parfois, tu les gardes. Tu as toujours joué tes choix en fonction des coups de cœur. Tu l'as rarement regretté. Tu es le premier à revenir à la caisse et à payer tes achats. Harry arrive juste après, quelques livres à la main lui aussi. Il se poste devant le comptoir, sourit au libraire, sort son porte-monnaie.

Toi, tu l'observes.

Et c'est comme une explosion solaire.

On ne sait pas ce qu'est l'amour avant cela.

Tu le regardes payer et ça t'explose à la figure comme la plus belle des bombes. Harry est dressé devant la caisse, t'affiches son plus beau des profils. Tu décris ses formes du regard, la carrure de ses épaules et la courbure de ses reins, sa beauté naturelle rayonnant comme au premier jour. Tu décris ses formes du regard et ça te prend aux tripes, tu te dis : _Mon dieu que je l'aime_. Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte tout de suite, les mots viennent avant même qu'ils ne soient concrets. _Mon dieu que je l'aime, il est magnifique_. Il n'y a pas d'amour plus vrai que ce sentiment-là qui nous enserre le cœur alors que la personne qu'on aime ne fait rien de spécial, qu'elle ait les mains plongés dans l'évier, qu'elle soit en train de regarder la télévision ou de se frotter les cheveux, et de se dire qu'on n'aimera plus jamais de cette façon-là. Harry ne fait que payer ses livres et pourtant il arrive à te secouer de part en part, tu es figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés à le regarder être lui, si tendre et si souriant, tu l'aimes et tu ne saurais expliquer cela, c'est comme si tu venais seulement de le découvrir, en cet instant précis, maintenant, tu l'aimes, réellement, totalement, passionnément, tu l'aimes et il a tout juste le temps de sortir de la librairie que tu te jettes sur lui et l'embrasses, tu l'aimes, ça crie partout en toi, tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes, ça crie et ça emplit ta tête, t'es heureux et tu l'aimes.

**« - Bah, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**\- Rien. Je t'aime. »**

Et même si il sourit, même si il répond que lui aussi, il ne saura jamais ce qu'il vient de se passer. Il ne saura jamais que tu t'es réellement rendu compte d'être amoureux de lui alors qu'il ne faisait que payer ses livres à la caisse. Il ne saura jamais cette passion dévorante qui t'a poussé d'un seul coup à déchirer toutes tes peurs des autres pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, afin de lui partager ton amour. Il ne saura jamais tout ça, parce que tu ne sais même pas si il le comprendrait. C'est le genre d'élans qu'on ne peut comprendre qu'une fois vécu. Et ce n'est pas « je t'aime » que tu aurais dû lui dire ; c'est « je suis amoureux de toi ». De toute ton âme, de tout ton cœur, de tout ton corps. Tu es amoureux de lui d'une façon que tu ne saurais même pas expliquer. Les mots ne suffisent désormais plus pour décrire ton cœur qui ne bat que pour lui, et le vide qui s'est, pendant un instant, refermé sur lui-même pour laisser toute la place à ce sentiment qui t'a prit aux tripes. Tu regretteras peut-être un jour de ne pas lui avoir fait la bonne déclaration. Peut-être pas. Peut-être qu'il le savait, au fond. Qu'il l'a compris à travers ton je t'aime. Cela ne t'étonnerait pas. Harry connaissait tout de toi. Les failles et les silences. L'amour, même celui qui n'est pas dit.


	12. E L E V E N

**«** Came and went like the summer time,  
Was that a sunset or sunrise?  
Looking back like, "Where’d the time go?"  
So much for trying to keep this moving slow. »

The Eden Project- **XO**

On ne peut se défaire du manque simplement en espérant le remplacer par autre chose. C'était comme si on essayait de combler un trou rond avec une forme carrée : ça ne marchera jamais. Et tu as l'impression que rien ne sera jamais assez pour combler l'absence de l'Etoile. Tu te sens égoïste et stupide, parce que tu as tout pour être heureux désormais. On pourrait croire qu'Harry a débarqué dans ta vie pour tout recoudre, mais on ne voit ça que dans les films. La réalité est qu'il n'y a jamais de réparation totale. Il y aura toujours, chez toi, des moments de vide, de douleur, de manque, de tremblements et de larmes aux souvenirs de l'Etoile qui remontent. C'est probablement hypocrite de ta part, peut-être que si Harry savait cela il en souffrirait, ou alors il serait en colère parce que cela voudrait dire que tu ne l'as toujours pas oublié, mais c'est différent. Si, tu es passé à autre chose. Tu as tourné la page, aujourd'hui si l'Etoile apparaissait devant toi tu serais capable de l'envoyer se faire foutre, de lui balancer ses quatre vérités une bonne fois pour toutes, non, la page tournée n'est pas le problème, le problème est que le creux qu'il a dessiné en toi ne sera jamais totalement complet et que l'Etoile était le seul capable de le combler. Cela ne voulait pas dire que tu voulais qu'il le fasse. C'était simplement un fait : ce creux-là était son creux, et il te ferait toujours mal.

Derrière ta porte, ça crie encore. Parfois, c'est quotidien. D'autres fois, ils peuvent se sourire et s'embrasser pendant des semaines. Il n'y a pas de rythme prédéfini, c'est en fonction des beuveries, des passages de l'Autre au bar surtout, de l'état de nerfs de ta mère aussi, parce que ça serait trop simple aussi de tout mettre sur le dos de l'Autre quand tu sais qu'elle est parfois capable de se mettre à criser pour rien du tout, un mot de travers, une maladresse, un oubli. Tu aimerais qu'ils se taisent, ce soir. Tu aimerais pouvoir te plonger définitivement dans ton esprit, dans tes souvenirs, te battre pour les refluer et sortir vainqueur de cette bataille contre tes propres démons. Tu aimerais qu'ils se taisent, que tu arrêtes de tendre l'oreille la boule au ventre en t'imaginant qu'il allait encore lever la main sur elle ou qu'elle n'allait pas se mettre à menacer de vider la boîte à pharmacie. Tu arrives à être en colère contre toi-même de t'inquiéter encore pour tout ça alors que c'est censé être leur problème, alors qu'ils sont censés être les adultes responsables dans l'histoire mais que ce sont les derniers mots avec lesquels tu les décrirais en réalité. Tu te relèves et attrapes ton casque pour essayer de masquer tous ces sons parasites, pour t'empêcher de les écouter aussi, pour te dire : c'est leur problème et uniquement le leur. Toi, tu dois déjà essayer de te sauver, tu ne peux pas en plus essayer de sauver les autres, tu imploserais trop.

Tu adresses un regard à tes derniers messages avec Harry. Plus d'une fois, tu as essayé de lui en parler, mais il n'en sait que très peu en réalité. Parce que c'est compliqué de poser des mots là-dessus, de dire que ton beau-père est alcoolique et violent et que ta mère est shootée aux anti-dépresseurs, parce que ça donne toujours des airs de mauvais films alors que tu aurais bien aimer que ça ne soit que ça en réalité, un putain de film, un drama qui se finirait bien, l'enfant sauvé de cet environnement peu propice à son évolution. Mais tu resteras ici. Tu resteras ici et c'est presque si tu ne t'y habitues pas, si tu ne te dis pas que ça n'est pas grand chose, que c'est beaucoup moins horrible que ça en a l'air. Alors, non, tu n'en parles pas. Même l'Etoile n'était que vaguement au courant, tu laissais filer une ou deux informations autour d'une conversation banale, il ne s'y attardait jamais, personne ne s'y attarde, parce que ça n'est pas si grave, au fond. On fait comme le reste : on vit avec.

**SMS de Harry à Louis – 20h34**

_Tu pourrais venir ? Je dois te parler d'un truc._

**SMS de Louis à Harry – 20h34**

_Euh... Ok. C'est pas grave hein ?_

**SMS de Harry à Louis – 20h35**

_Non, enfin... Faut qu'on en parle quoi._

Ça t'angoisse. Bien sûr que ça t'angoisse. Tu imagines déjà l'annonce de votre rupture, toutes les horreurs qu'il peut te balancer, alors que c'est Harry, que les seules horreurs qu'il peut dire c'est ce qu'il pense être bon pour vous, c'est ses convictions et sa capacité à être hermétique à toute protestation. Ça t'angoisse, mais tu prends sur toi. Pour l'instant, tu gères bien, tout ça, les souvenirs de l'Etoile qui ne t'ont pas fait t'écrouler pour le moment, le stress du couple et l'idée d'être normal, les cris à l'extérieur, pour l'instant tu gères bien, ou à peu près. Alors tu éteins ton casque, glisses ton portable dans ta poche et annonces que tu sors, ils ne semblent pas t'entendre et ça te va bien. Tu marches vite jusqu'à l'appartement d'Harry, c'est presque si tu ne cours pas mais tu veux savoir ce qu'il se passe, après l'angoisse envers toi c'est l'angoisse envers lui, est-ce qu'il va bien, a-t-il apprit une mauvaise nouvelle, a-t-il un problème. Tu sonnes à sa porte et grimpes les escaliers jusqu'au bon étage, il t'ouvre avant même que tu n'ai à toquer, comme si il avait senti sa présence. Ou plutôt qu'il t'a guetté derrière la porte, ça serait plus logique, mais passons. Il te sourit et t'embrasse, comme d'habitude, ça te soulage un peu, pour l'instant rien n'a changé, ça ne veut rien dire mais tu t'accroches à ça malgré tout, t'en as besoin pour dédramatiser, ça ne doit pas être si grave au fond, une conversation sur l'avenir peut-être, un déménagement, n'importe quoi, ou même une blague, ça serait bien son genre.

Tu te défais de tes chaussures pour aller t'installer sur le canapé en face de la baie vitrée, à force de venir ici tu as pris tes marques et cela ne semblait pas déranger Harry, bien au contraire. Tu admires la mer au dehors, sa vision te calme, il s'installe à tes côtés et prend ta main. Le silence se fait, il n'ose pas, pas tout de suite et ce n'est pas toi qui va le pousser à se délivrer alors tu te contentes de caresser le dos de sa main de la pulpe de ton pouce, en petits cercles. Alors, tu sais que ce n'est pas une blague. Que c'est même à des kilomètres de ça. Et de nouveau, t'as peur. T'as peur et tu gardes le silence, tu fixes l'horizon, profites de son contact tant que tu le peux encore, comme si il pouvait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre, s'effacer sans te prévenir comme l'Etoile l'a fait, devenant ainsi le second fantôme de ta vie. Un souvenir qu'on ne peut plus ni toucher ni voir, seulement s'imaginer. Harry, un souvenir. Rien que l'idée te donne la nausée.

**« Je vais devoir déménager, pour mes études. »**

Au moins, il te prévient, lui.Tu cherches à le comparer automatiquement à l'Etoile, tu vois ce qui est semblable ou différent, tu essaies de te rassurer, de séparer les situations, non, ce n'est pas la même chose, Harry lui n'a pas le choix, il ne t'abandonne pas, les études, c'est rien, pas grand chose, tu sauras où il est, il y a le train, la voiture, il y a skype et les appels, c'est rien, pas grand chose, un mauvais moment loin de l'autre et c'est tout. Mais comment prévoir ? Comment prévoir si là-bas, il ne rencontrera pas quelqu'un d'autre, si il ne finit pas par t'effacer, t'oublier ? Lui qui croyait tant à l'oubli, il semblerait qu'il ait réussi à te passer un peu de sa moralité, au final, toi aussi il va t'oublier, la distance efface la plupart des fils rouges, il n'y a pas beaucoup de couples qui survivent à la distance, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais dû filer votre amour, c'est ça, tu aurais dû le filer un peu plus encore, le renforcer, tu aurais eu moins peur peut-être, en sachant qu'il était maintenu par quelque chose de plus fort, mais c'est trop tard maintenant, la rentrée c'est dans un mois, tu n'as que trop peu de temps pour apprendre à filer l'amour et à le rendre suffisamment fort pour survivre à ça. A moins que ça soit assez ? Qu'il survive à la distance ? Tu ne sais pas. Tu te tais. C'est le mieux, se taire. Déjà, tu ne pleures pas. Tu ne paniques pas. Tu es juste silencieux. Ton esprit est vide.

**« - Écoute Louis, je ne suis pas l'Etoile. Je ne vais pas disparaître, m'effacer, on ne va pas avoir la même finalité. Je ne veux pas avoir la même finalité. C'est à seulement quatre heures de train, on pourra se voir certains week-end, pendant les vacances, c'est pas la fin, j'ai pas envie que ça soit la fin.**

**\- Je sais. Je sais Harry. T'inquiètes pas. »**

Tu te rends compte que ce silence dans ton crâne, ce n'est pas les prémices d'une tempête, mais que c'est un réel calme qui s'est fait en toi. C'est assez perturbant, de ne pas te sentir paniqué ou apeuré – oh bien sûr tu te poses milles questions, tu crains l'avenir, mais ce n'est pas aussi terrible qu'avec l'Etoile. Finalement, Harry a peut-être réussi à te faire comprendre cela ; que si tu l'aimes à la folie, tu sauras tenir sur tes deux jambes sans avoir besoin de son amour. Tu te sens nouveau et fort, quelque part, tu arrives à te dire que ce n'est pas si terrible, que si vous finissez par prendre différents chemins, ça ne sera que l'histoire de la vie, que le Destin en aura voulu autrement pour vous, ce n'est pas si grave, ça sera douloureux un temps, mais Harry t'a offert trop de belles choses, une trop belle lumière pour que tu en souffres longtemps. Tu te tournes vers lui, serre sa main, lui sourit. T'es tendre et t'es heureux, parfois, pas tout le temps, mais tu sais que tu arrives à l'être et rien que ça n'est grâce qu'à Harry qui t'a conduit vers un chemin plus lumineux que sur lequel tu t'étais engagé.

**« Je sais pas de quoi l'avenir sera fait, si ça va suffire pour garder notre couple, mais je sais que c'est différent. Que tu n'es pas l'Etoile. Tu ne l'as jamais été, je l'ai su dès la première fois où je t'ai vu. Et je veux essayer, moi aussi. Ça serait trop simple de dire que c'est la fin juste parce que j'ai peur de te perdre. Ça serait un peu idiot non ? »**

Il sourit. C'est du soulagement que tu vois dans ses pupilles. Ça te touche. Lui a craint te perdre. Ça te change tellement de tout ce que tu as connu autrefois. Ça te gonfle d'espoir pour la suite, aussi. De fierté. Et ça t'apparaît comme une évidence, soudain. Tu te redresses, te postes devant lui, l'embrasses.

**« On va profiter de ce dernier mois ensemble, j'te le promets. Et on parlera de la suite, aussi. Mais je dois faire quelque chose. C'est urgent. Je suis désolé. Je t'expliquerais. Plus tard. »**

Il est surprit, mais ne proteste pas. Te laisses remettre tes chaussures. Tu reviendras peut-être plus tard dans la soirée, mais tu y crois peu. Demain, tu lui diras demain. Tout, de A à Z. Tout ce que tu n'as pas su lui dire jusqu'à présent, et à quel point il t'a donné le courage de l'affronter désormais. Tu sors de son appartement, dévales les escaliers, tu te mets à courir de plus belle, t'espères le meilleur, soudain, t'espères la retrouver sans ecchymoses, sans portes cassées ou chaises balancées, tu sais pas, t'espères que c'était une dispute plus douce cette fois, la dernière. Tu pousses la porte de ta maison, le silence s'impose, enfin presque, tu entends les sanglots dans la cuisine, et cela ne fait que te conforter dans ton idée. Enfin, tu affrontes. Enfin, tu as le courage de faire comme dans les films. L'Autre est sûrement reparti au bar alors tu en profites. Tu grimpes à l'étage, sors toutes ses affaires de la penderie, elles s'entassent sur le sol, forment une petite montagne et tu les jettes par la fenêtre, tu fais le tour de la maison, rasoir, parfum, chaussures, tout passe par-dessus bord, tu t'en fous. Ta mère panique un peu, te demande ce que tu fais, essaies même de t'arrêter, mais cette fois non tu ne t'arrêteras pas, tu ne te boucheras pas les oreilles – au contraire. Tu te tournes vers elle, la fixe droit dans les yeux, et tu lui dis, enfin, tu lui dis :

**« Ça va aller, maman. »**

Tu aimerais brûler toutes ces affaires dehors, mais tu te retiens. Il n'était pas totalement un connard, alors tu ne le seras pas non plus. Il comprendra suffisamment le message en revenant. Et, oh, bien sûr que c'est dangereux. Bien sûr qu'il peut te prendre à parti, te frapper pour se venger, ou s'en prendre à ta mère, revenir en force. Mais tu auras suffisamment de preuves contre lui pour aller aux flics, si tu le voulais. Et ça aussi, il le sait. Le plus dur sera ta mère, qu'il faudra aider, qui n'a jamais été habituée à vivre seule, toujours démunie, persuadée qu'elle a besoin du soutien d'un mec, comme si elle n'était que soumise, il faudra apprendre à vivre avec ça, toi aussi, tous deux avec un trou béant quelque part dans la poitrine, mais c'est pas grave, tu te sens fort, t'es amoureux et tu dois lui dire ça aussi, que t'es amoureux comme jamais tu ne l'as été et comme jamais tu ne le seras plus, même si elle ne l'accepte pas, c'est ainsi.

**« Ça va aller, maintenant, maman. »** Que tu répètes encore en la serrant contre toi. **« Ça va aller. »**


	13. T W E L V E

« La chanson que je t'avais dédiée a changé

Et s'est chargée d'un amour juste triste à en pleurer.

Va et envole-toi sur ce vent léger,

En l'honneur de ce premier jour d'été où nous nous sommes rencontrés... »

Poucet – **Calc (french cover)**

Vous avez longuement parlé, avec ta mère. Toi qui a toujours appris à tout taire, tu as dû trouver les mots, les choisir pour exprimer ce que tu gardais au creux du cœur, ce n'est pas simple quand on est habitué à être silencieux mais tu t'es forcé, pour elle. Elle aussi a parlé, beaucoup plus que toi d'ailleurs. Ta mère, c'était tout ton contraire. Elle avait toujours besoin de mettre ses problèmes à voix haute, sur n'importe qui, parfois elle se confiait même à la coiffeuse et ça aussi tu avais du mal à le comprendre, chez elle. Toi, tu lui as parlé de la peur quand il était là, de la peur de la voir mal, de ta technique d'autruche stupidement lâche, pour ne rien voir, ne rien entendre et te sentir moins inquiet, ne pas les laisser te dévorer. Tu lui as parlé d'Harry, aussi. De ton amour exceptionnel pour un homme, oui maman, pour un homme, mais est-ce si important que ça ? Ne devrions pas aimer pour une âme, un cœur, une personnalité ? Depuis quand étions-nous censés choisir celui ou celle qu'on aime ? Son sexe, la couleur de ses cheveux, de ses yeux, ses origines, sa religion ? Tu ne lui as pas dis tout ça. Tu lui as dis : c'est homme, et on ne sait pas quels efforts ça demande de dire simplement ça. Ça n'est pas très bien passé, parce que ta mère a ces convictions spéciales qui la pousse à se dire que c'est moins grave d'être alcoolique et violent qu'homo. Ça n'est pas très bien passé ; mais c'est ta mère. On en parle, puis on tait. Elle continuera d'ignorer la vérité, technique de l'autruche que tu avais décidément très bien tiré d'elle. On appelle ça le déni, dans le jargon. Mais vaut toujours mieux ça qu'être fichu à la porte. Tu sais qu'elle ne te posera plus aucune question sur Harry, alors même qu'elle adorait te taquiner à propos des filles autrefois. Ce n'est pas si grave. Tu pourras faire sans.

Avec Harry aussi, tu as parlé. Tu t'es posé, tu l'as regardé et tu as dis : mon ex beau-père buvait, et ma mère est sous anti-dépresseurs. Tu avais l'impression de commencer un roman. Il t'a prit la main, et il t'a écouté. Silencieusement, lui, sans rien ajouter, sans ignorer ce qui ne lui plaisait pas non plus, puisque de toute façon rien n'était plaisant dans ton récit. Tu lui as parlé des cris qui duraient toute la nuit, la veille de cours ; tu lui as parlé des ecchymoses sur la peau de ta mère, alors que tu étais plus petit, vers tes 10 ans ; tu lui as parlé des assiettes, des chaises, des ordinateurs et portables cassés, et de la peur qui a grimpé, petit à petit, comme du lierre autour de ton cœur. Des sursauts que tu as dès que quelqu'un lève un peu le ton, guettant le moindre bras levé lors des disputes, te poussant à fuir et détester celles-ci, et de la méfiance à outrance envers le moindre d'alcool comme si il pouvait te rendre pareil en une seule gorgée. Tu as parlé, longuement, de l'Autre et de toi aussi, et ça t'a fait du bien, de poser des mots sur ce qui ne se disait pas, sur ce sujet qui était souvent dessiné comme un tabou, la violence, on doit la passer sous silence, l'alcool et les coups, ce n'est pas bien d'en parler – et pourtant, cela te fait tellement de bien de le faire. Harry t'a écouté et serrait ta main parfois si fort que tu avais l'impression qu'il s'imaginait frapper l'Autre pour te défendre, pour défendre ta mère, pour vous sortir de là et ça te touche.

Tu es resté presque tout le temps avec lui, ces dernières semaines. Vous avez enchaîné les sorties et les moments à deux, les films sur le canapé, en face de la mer, les balades près de l'eau. Peut-être bien qu'Harry a fini par t'apprendre à filer l'amour, qui sait. Vous avez fait l'amour, aussi, souvent. Ce n'est peut-être pas quelque chose qui se dit, qui se raconte encore moins, pourtant toi tu aimerais bien parler de son souffle sur ta peau, de ses mains qui te caressent, et de ton corps qui s'arque à son appel, tendu vers lui, livré à ses soins, à son regard, son jugement, ses traitements qui te font gémir et pulser, de ta volonté à ce que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Les autres veulent garder ces moments pour eux, c'est trop précieux, trop intime, mais toi t'aimerais tellement t'exposer, leur montrer à tous, leur dire : regardez, c'est moi, Harry m'a dépouillé, il n'y a plus rien d'autre que moi, il m'a fait l'amour, s'est plongé en moi, m'a fait jouir et m'a fait aimer sa jouissance, connaissez-vous quelqu'un d'autre qui fasse l'amour comme il fait la vie ? Mais tu ne peux en parler à personne alors oui, tu te tais, tu le gardes contre toi et tu l'accueilles encore, autant qu'il le veut, autant qu'il te désire, parce que toi aussi tu le désires.

Aujourd'hui, vous êtes à la falaise, main dans la main. Harry déménage dans quelques jours, et après il y a la rentrée. C'est les derniers moments de vacances, et tu as l'impression d'être projeté mille ans en arrière. Quelque part, vous terminez là où vous avez commencé : en face du large. Proche du vide. Les vagues grondent sous vos pieds, se heurtent à la roche, la grignotent, l'érodent, mais tu as moins l'impression d'être cette pierre. Encore un peu. Il y aura toujours de quoi te frotter et te retirer quelques minuscules morceaux, mais la douleur est moindre désormais. Vous êtes assis sur le banc, vos doigts ne se lâchent pas alors que vous observez l'horizon. Toi, tu souris. C'est devenu un automatisme, ce petit sourire léger, en coin, à peine perceptible pour ceux qui ne te connaissent pas, mais toi tu sais, tu le vois dans la glace, qu'Harry t'a passé un peu de sa lumière. Pas grand chose, juste assez pour que tu te sentes plus léger. Toi, cela te suffit de toute façon. Son rayonnement te suffit, tu n'as pas besoin de lui voler sa propre source de luminosité.

**« Cela fait un an que j'ai découvert la bouteille. »**

Pas aujourd'hui spécialement. Tu ne te souviens pas du jour, en réalité. Tu sais que c'était la fin des vacances, en plein été. Tu te rappelles juste que tu courais. Que tes poumons te brûlaient, que ton estomac se tordait, que ton cœur explosait. Mais que tu courais encore. Que tu avais gravis la côte, l'herbe sous tes chaussures était encore mouillée de la rosée matinale. Et toi, tu courais comme si tu avais le Diable à tes trousses. Tu te rappelles juste que tu avais voulu mourir au bord de cette falaise, te jeter contre les rochers, laisser ton corps au sel et aux poissons. Tu te rappelles juste que tu n'avais pas vu la bouteille tout de suite, qu'il a fallut attendre que tu t'asseyes sur le banc pour la découvrir et l'examiner. Tu te souviens de l'écriture, de ta première réaction à sa lecture, ton cœur qui se déchire, ta poitrine qui te tire, l'impression d'avoir été bouffé et détruit une seconde fois. Désormais, tu connais cette lettre par cœur. Et même si tu as pardonné à Harry depuis longtemps, de t'avoir atteint de cette façon-là, aussi destructrice, ça te serre toujours un peu l'estomac de te rappeler ce que tu as ressenti à cet instant précis où tes yeux se sont posés sur les mots et qu'ils ont fait un chemin jusqu'à ton esprit pour y former des phrases et avoir un sens.

Cela fait un an que tu as découvert la bouteille et lorsque tu fais le bilan, tu t'en sens presque terrifié. Tu étais au plus bas, tu te noyais, suffoquais dans cette vie trop grise, dans ces pensées trop sombres, dans ce gouffre trop profond. Tu te demandes ce qu'il se serait passé si tu n'avais pas découvert cette lettre. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Si Harry ne l'avait simplement jamais écrite – sur un coup de tête, t'a-t-il avoué plus tard, après avoir refait ce rêve qui existait réellement. Probablement que tu serais mort, à l'heure qu'il est. Pas forcément physiquement, mais à l'intérieur. Aujourd'hui, tu avais un vide. Tu l'aurais toujours. Un truc de cassé en toi, une fissure, un petit trou ou peut-être un peu plus gros que ça. Mais tu as appris à vivre avec. Tu as appris à l'apprivoiser, à savoir comment refluer ses attaques, les rendre plus minimes, moins intenses. L'Etoile est toujours quelque part dans ton esprit mais Harry lui sait être présent quand l'Etoile a toujours été absent, même lorsqu'il était à tes côtés.

**« Oh ? C'est probablement vrai. Je me souviens l'avoir déposé là alors qu'il faisait chaud. Ça devait être quelques jours avant que tu la retrouves. Peut-être la veille. Je ne sais pas. »**

A quelques jours, peut-être quelques heures près, vous auriez pu vous croiser bien plus tôt. Tu te souviens avoir attendu une réponse pendant plusieurs mois et n'avoir rencontré Harry qu'en hiver. Ce n'est pas grave. Ces quelques mois t'ont peut-être permit de te calmer un peu, de te reconstruire aussi, de pouvoir reposer quelques petites fondations pour ne pas qu'Harry puisse te retoucher tout de suite. Même si au final, ça n'a servi à rien, car il a toujours su où viser pour te faire mal ou pour te soulager. Il te connaît par cœur, mais tu n'as pas peur – ou presque – avec lui. Tu sais que ton cœur est bien gardé. Celui qui panse toutes les blessures, tu l'as trouvé. C'est lui. Une idée te vient, soudain. Tu te redresses un peu, tournes la tête vers lui pour l'observer.

**« Tu crois qu'on devrait la remettre ici ? »**

Tu penses que vous pouvez. Peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre que toi se sentira visé, peut-être qu'il aura mal lui aussi, qu'il aura mal mais que ça arrachera enfin son pansement, cette couverture qui n'a que trop duré, et peut-être, tu te fais l'illusion que peut-être toi aussi tu peux sauver quelqu'un, à ton tour. Tu ne diras pas que tu es assez fort pour ça, on ne sait jamais quand on a la force mentale pour tendre la main à quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu en as envie, tu es prêt, tu veux aider, rendre une faible lumière à quelqu'un qui l'a perdue, lui montrer que tout n'est pas terminé, qu'avoir envie de se jeter de cette falaise prouve encore qu'il a envie de quelque chose et qu'ainsi, tout n'est pas perdu. Mais Harry secoue la tête et te sourit, faiblement, presque tristement, comme si à lui aussi l'évocation de cette lettre ne lui rappelait pas que des bons souvenirs.

**« Non... C'est la nôtre, désormais. C'est notre lettre. »**

Il a raison. Cette lettre, c'est toi qui l'a eu au creux des doigts, qui l'a lue, décortiquée, apprise par cœur, et c'est toi qui y a répondu, il y avait sa lettre et la sienne, c'était votre bouteille, votre lettre, alors tu te fais pensif, tu réfléchis quelques instants et tu te dis : mais un an, ça fait long, n'est-ce pas ? Ça fait long, mais ça n'est pas finit, loin de là.

**« Et si on en écrivait une autre ? Tous les deux. »**

Il te fixe quelques instants, et son sourire suffit à te répondre.

Sur le quai de la gare, Harry a sa petite valise en main, et dans l'autre, tes propres doigts. C'est presque comme si il allait te tirer dans le train lorsqu'il arrivera, qu'il ne te lâchera jamais, toi non plus t'en as pas envie, si il savait comme tu n'en n'as pas envie. T'as peur, de vivre sans lui, de pas y arriver, de laisser le vide te bouffer, sans sa lumière c'est plus compliqué, t'as peur mais tu ne paniques pas, tu ne lui dis rien, tu te tais, tu assumes, t'es toujours debout alors que tu sais qu'il va partir et c'est déjà pas mal. Il y a ce silence entre vous, un peu pesant pour une fois, lourd de tristesse de la séparation qui approche, qui se fait de plus en plus étouffante à chaque minute qui passe, et t'aimerais lui dire : non, je t'aime, ne pars pas, c'est stupide, je suis stupide, mais je t'aime, j'ai besoin de toi, et finalement peut-être que si, tu paniques, tu te rends compte que tu es comme ta mère, que tu ne peux pas vivre sans les autres, tu ne peux pas vivre sans soutien, peu importe ce que Harry pense, ce n'est pas toi, il se trompe, t'y arriveras pas et le train rentre en gare, ralentit au fur et à mesure et ton cœur s'affole, _ne pars pas, ne pars pas._

Mais tu te tais. Il grimpe la marche, soulève sa valise et la pose à ses côtés, il te regarde et il sourit, doucement, tendrement, il sait, il sait et il essaie de t'apaiser et ça marche, un peu, pas beaucoup, moins que d'habitude. Tu l'as regardé monter et tu ne peux rien faire d'autre, le regarder monter et partir, mais le train ne bouge pas tout de suite et Harry se penche soudain, lie vos lèvres dans un dernier baiser qui se fait amoureux et tendre, apaisant, comme un calmant. Et dire que tu vas devoir vivre plusieurs semaines sans ses baisers-lumières. Tu te recules alors et lui tends la bouteille, il n'a rien dit quand il t'a vu arriver avec, parce qu'il le savait sûrement, ça aussi. Tu lui tends la bouteille et tu souris, faiblement, avec timidité et hésitation, comme pour lui dire « ça ira » alors que tu n'y crois qu'à moitié, tu lui tends la bouteille et il l'attrape, la serre contre lui.

**« Ne m'oublie pas. »**

Ce n'est pas un ordre ni même une supplication, c'est une demande. Humble et honnête, qu'il peut refuser à tout moment, là-bas il peut décider de jeter la bouteille et les lettres que tu ne lui en voudras pas, il y en a une autre sur le banc qui attend qu'on vienne la chercher, et ça ne sera pas toi cette fois, il reste une trace de vous même si on risque de vous effacer à tout moment. C'est un ne m'oublie pas qu'il peut prendre ou laisser, qu'il peut retenir ou oublier, tu ne lui en voudras pas, le temps et la distance effacent parfois les fils rouges du Destin, tu sais pas dans quel état ça te mettra mais tu te dis qu'on ne peut plus faire pire que l'Etoile. Il sourit, hoche la tête, garde la bouteille près de lui, contre son cœur en réalité. Il sourit et les portes se ferment, tu recules et lui fais un signe alors que le train se remet en marche, Harry disparaît au loin, Harry et la bouteille, mais ton amour lui reste intact.

Tu es debout sur le quai, seul, et tu brilles.


	14. épilogue

_Il y a, partout dans ce monde, des personnes qui oublient d'autres personnes._

_On ne peut se souvenir de tout le monde. Même ceux qui semblent marquer notre vie à un moment donné semble s'effacer, s'envoler comme des grains de sable dans une tempête. Comme un dessin qui s'évapore en brûlant. On peut oublier un visage, une couleur des yeux, une teinte des cheveux, les expressions du visage, du langage, les tics et habitudes, sa taille, ses formes, ses courbes. On peut ne discerner qu'une vague silhouette sombre et se demander : mais qui était-ce, déjà ? On est oubliés, souvent, très souvent. C'est compliqué de laisser sa trace quand on est des milliards à vouloir qu'on se souvienne de nous._

_Mais parfois, ça marche. Parfois, on ne se souvient pas du visage, de la couleur des yeux, de la teinte des cheveux, des expressions du visage ou du langage, mais on se souvient d'autre chose. On se souvient de cette joie, de ce fou rire partagé, de ces larmes versées, on se souvient de la douleur ou de la colère que cette personne a provoqué en nous. Nous ne sommes pas marqués par les gens ; nous sommes marqués par ce que nous vivons avec eux. C'est moins qu'un souvenir, mais plus qu'un vide._

_Alors profite, Inconnu. Profite de ces moments partagés avec les autres. Tu as peut-être tendance à te dire que ça ne rime à rien, que personne ne se souviendra de toi, que tu finiras seul et oublié, comme tous les autres, que tu n'as aucune trace à laisser. Mais c'est faux. On peut oublier ton prénom ou ton corps, mais jamais ce que tu as su partager avec les autres._

_Tout comme le reste, tout comme cette lettre, tu arriveras à être autre chose qu'un_ **fantôme.**


	15. S E Q U E L L E #1

**La réponse de Louis.**

**«** Seul sur mon sort, en équilibre...  
Mais pour mon corps, mon cœur et libre.  
Ta voix s'efface de mes pensées,  
J'apprivoiserai ma liberté. »

Aaron – **le Tunnel d'Or**

_Je n'ai pas oublié._

_Je n'ai pas oublié. Je n'ai pas oublié. Je n'ai pas oublié._

_Ni son souffle sur ma peau, ni son sourire et ses regards sombres, parfois je sens encore ses caresses et j'entends encore sa voix. Je m'adosse au mur de ma chambre pour me rappeler ce jour où il m'a plaqué contre, m'embrasser à en perdre haleine, ses mains sur mes hanches et je ferme les yeux et je les sens, ses lèvres, là, contre ma bouche, je peux encore les sentir oui je n'ai pas oublié la sensation, je n'ai rien oublié de lui. Je me souviens de ses pupilles qui brillent dans le noir ; et lui ne m'a pas oublié non plus, j'en suis persuadé, c'est impossible, il est impossible d'oublier les gens qui ont marqué notre vie, même lorsqu'on les manipule, même lorsqu'on se moque d'eux, même lorsqu'on leur accorde aussi peu d'importance qu'on le souhaite ; c'est impossible._

_Je n'ai pas oublié. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je n'ai pas oublié. Je ne veux pas être oublié. As-tu si peur que ça d'être insignifiant pour rabaisser les autres à la hauteur d'un simple dessin qui brûle ? Nous valons bien plus que ça. Je refuse d'être comparé à un rêve – la vie, cette réalité-là, n'est pas un rêve, les choses sont éphémères mais peuvent tout de même rester un temps, notre temps à nous, jusqu'à notre mort, c'est long, jusqu'à la mort, c'est ce qu'on se promet dans les mariages - « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare ». Moi, je ne l'oublierai pas, jusqu'à ce que la mort me sépare de mes souvenirs de lui. Je n'ai pas oublié._

_Parfois je vois son visage qui s'efface. Dans mes rêves, je ne peux plus discerner la courbe de sa mâchoire, son sourire se fait flou dans ma mémoire, ses fossettes, oui, parfois j'oublie son corps, celui que je connaissais autrefois par cœur sous mes doigts, et ça me fait peur – mais ça ne veut rien dire. N'est-ce pas ? Je ne veux pas que cela signifie quelque chose. Je ne veux pas oublier, cela voudrait dire qu'il m'a oublié aussi. Suis-je si insignifiant aux yeux du monde ? Je ne veux pas oublier, c'est impossible. Je suis petit. Je suis un grain de sable. Je n'arrive plus à le dessiner sous mes paupières. J'ai peur. Je suis si seul et oublié et c'est impossible._

_Je l'ai oublié._

_Je l'ai oublié. Je l'ai oublié. Je l'ai oublié. Je l'ai oublié. Je l'ai oubl –––_


	16. S E Q U E L L E #2

**Harry.**

« It's been a few years since you been gone,  
Theres been a few tears but that was years and years ago.  
Yeah, I grew up to be exactly what you wanted.  
( I think you fucked me up ) »

Eden – **Crash**

Je me souviens comme si c'était hier, de nos jeux d'enfants et de nos nombreux rires lorsqu'on se chamaillait dans mon lit – ou dans le sien. C'est flou et lointain, parfois tellement que ça me donne l'impression d'avoir tout rêvé ; mais je sais que ça a bel et bien existé, il y a longtemps. L'enfance qui nous berçait tous les deux, qui a à présent totalement disparu pour ne laisser que le vide et l'oubli. Parfois, elle me tapait un peu trop fort et les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je peux encore le lire dans mon journal intime d'enfant - « Aujourd'hui, juste avant qu'elle ne reparte, elle m'a frappée fort dans le dos et j'ai eu très mal. » Je ne peux pas vraiment lui reprocher cela, je devais la taper tout aussi fort. Les enfants ne se rendent jamais bien compte de la force qu'ils mettent dans leurs coups, même si c'est juste pour jouer. C'est d'ailleurs bien la seule chose que je ne trouve pas à lui reprocher.

Pour le reste...

J'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle gardait une certaine distance entre nous. Peut-être qu'elle prévoyait déjà lorsqu'elle était petite de s'en aller, de rompre le contact, de disparaître, et qu'elle essayait de ne pas trop s'attacher – ou de ne pas me faire trop m'attacher. Je ne sais pas. J'ai du mal à la comprendre. Je n'ai jamais su. Je lui en veux trop pour me mettre à sa place, je crois. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle nous en veut, aussi. A mon père, je peux comprendre. Et encore. L'amour est de ces choses incompréhensibles, elle ne pouvait pas non plus se mettre à sa place et se dire qu'elle aurait fait les choses mieux que lui, c'est impossible. On gère comme on peut. Mais moi ? Que lui ai-je fais, pour qu'elle me pousse à l'oublier, ainsi ?

Ma propre sœur.

Demie-soeur, certes. Mais une moitié du même sang qui coule dans nos veines, c'est déjà beaucoup. Enfin, c'est censé...

Si on en vient à oublier notre propre sœur, qu'adviendra-t-il du reste du monde ? C'est ce que je me suis toujours dis.

J'ai encore beaucoup de souvenirs, pourtant. Le soir, lorsqu'on dormait sur notre lit superposé, et que je descendrais de l'échelle pour la rejoindre en bas. C'était peu de temps avant qu'elle ne coupe les ponts avec nous. Un an, peut-être deux, je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. Je me suis blottie contre elle et elle m'a dit **« je t'aime, petit frère »**. J'y ai cru. De toutes mes forces. Que malgré les trois petites fois par an où elle venait nous voir, elle continuerait de m'aimer. Ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Et puis, elle a appelé notre père, et elle a arrêté de venir. Puis d'appeler. Je n'ai plus rien eu à mes anniversaires, à Noël, plus rien, juste du vide et son visage qui s'efface petit à petit de ma mémoire. Je crois que c'est d'elle que je rêve, sur ce dessin. Je ne suis pas sûr – lorsque je me réveille, je ne me souviens pas des traits de crayon sur le papier.

Le pire est sans doute de se dire qu'elle a oublié mon visage, elle aussi.

Alors, je me suis détaché. Du monde. Des autres. Quelle importance, puisque même notre famille arrive à nous oublier ? On s'attache, sur le moment, comme un coup qu'on prendrait dans le corps, et puis on cicatrise et on repart. On oublie. Et malgré ma haine, parfois, j'arrive encore à me dire je veux ma grande sœur, je veux pouvoir lui raconter ce qui ne va pas, lui dire lorsque mon cœur bat vite et mal et qu'il se tord et que j'étouffe, mais je me souviens qu'elle n'est plus là et je continue de me noyer en silence. Alors, un jour de rage contre ce rêve qui ne cessait de me hanter et de me rappeler ce que je voulais totalement effacer, j'ai écris cette lettre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai déposée sur le banc. Peut-être parce que je voulais que quelqu'un voit, que quelqu'un comprenne que j'étais en train d'oublier et que je voulais que quelqu'un me prouve le contraire. Je ne sais pas.

Mais ce fut la meilleure décision de ma vie.

Je la déteste toujours. Je n'arrive pas à faire autrement. Même si Louis a réussit à me montrer que nous n'étions pas forcément obligés de tout oublier, elle continue de s'effacer et je continue de la haïr de le faire.

J'aurais juste aimé lui dire une chose, une seule.

**« Tu sais, je suis tombé amoureux durant ton absence. J'aimerais te le présenter. »**

Mais ça non plus, je ne le pouvais pas.


	17. S E Q U E L L E #3

**L'Etoile.**

« Et j'entends le son de ta voix comme un écho,  
Ton fantôme en moi qui me dévore de bas en haut.  
Et si tu raisonnes encore même si plus rien ne bouge...   
Echo, contre ma peau.  
Aime-moi si tu l'oses, jusqu'à l'overdose. »

Al.Hy - **Echo**

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, tirant nerveusement ses mèches, avant de laisser tomber sa clope pour l'écraser du bout de sa semelle. La pluie s'abattait sur sa capuche, trempant ses épaules, mais il ignorait la sensation, restant à regarder le rivage d'un regard vague. Ses mains bougent dans sa poche, il finit par en ressortir la photo, celle qu'il gardait toujours près de lui ; Louis, le visage endormi, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres. La photo avait été prise sur son lit, de son téléphone, sans que jamais Louis n'en n'ait su quoi que ce soit ; l'Etoile était le seul à posséder une trace de leur relation, qu'il avait fait développer à partir d'une clé USB après son départ.

Lâche.

Il était lâche.

Il le savait.

Il avait essayé de l'aimer correctement. Vraiment essayé. Mais à chaque fois qu'il pensait bien faire, il arrivait, détruisait tout sur son passage et laissait Louis dévasté, déchiré entre l'envie d'avoir plus et de ne plus rien faire. Il le savait, ça aussi. Il l'a toujours senti, cette fissure qu'il créait chez lui, mais il avait été incapable d'arrêter à temps. Il en avait eu besoin, lui aussi. De se sentir aimer et unique, de se faire désirer, peut-être trop ; sûrement trop. Détruire, après avoir été détruit. Il n'y avait que les gens déchirés pour réussir à déchirer les autres. Il aurait dû se tenir loin, il le savait. Il l'avait senti, dès le début, dès qu'ils se sont parlés pour la première fois.

Tant de regrets dans sa poitrine, qui se tordaient dans tous les sens et lui donnaient envie de se jeter dans l'eau.

Ses doigts passent sur la photo, redessinent les traits de Louis comme si il les découvrait pour la première fois. Il se souvient comme son corps l'accueillait si bien, ouvert pour lui, comment lui faire l'amour le bouleversait à chaque fois, remontant la boule dans sa gorge, lui donnant envie de pleurer et de hurler et de s'arracher la poitrine, là, en pleine jouissance. Faire l'amour avec Louis c'était mourir. Sûrement parce que ça n'avait pas été le bon corps, la bonne âme, qu'il était incapable de se dire que ça se reproduirait, qu'il resterait pour toujours et qu'il respirerait uniquement son odeur. Il l'a bouffé. Sans réellement le vouloir, mais en toute connaissance de cause. C'était si cruel. Il le savait. Incapable de s'éloigner cependant, comme si se nourrir de cette vitalité-là le sauvait de sa propre destruction. C'est vrai qu'il se sentait mieux, souvent, autour de Louis. Après l'avoir embrassé, après l'avoir caressé, après l'avoir serré. Pansement sur une plaie béante. Ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Il en avait voulu encore plus, jusqu'à le dévorer complètement.

Et puis, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien en lui, il est parti.

Il range la photo dans sa poche et rentre à l'intérieur du bar. Ses pupilles cherchent sa silhouette, elle est là, près du billard. Il lui adresse un regard, un sourire, et la poitrine de l'Etoile se tord dans le vide. Son cœur s'est effrité il y a bien longtemps sous ce regard, ce regard qui l'ignore, qui le prend en pitié, qui le tord et l'abaisse et lui donne envie d'offrir sa gorge pour qu'ils en finissent avec ça, qu'il le tranche net, que l'Etoile lui offre sa vie qui ne servait plus vraiment à grand chose. Il ferme les yeux. Il espère que Louis a réussit à l'oublier, désormais. Il espère qu'il est arrivé à se reconstruire, au moins un peu, pas comme lui. Lui, il était resté à la même place, au même point. Il a tourné en rond, il s'est éloigné un temps, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il reviendrait près de lui. L'Etoile a essayé de s'en remettre. Mais il n'a pas réussi. Il aurait aimé que Louis voit que sa lumière n'avait jamais réellement existé, qu'il se l'était inventé. Que l'Etoile n'avait rien d'une étoile. Qu'il était plutôt un immense trou noir qui dévorait tout autour de lui, pour espérer arriver à se remplir de nouveau un peu.

Il se prend un verre au bar, et le rejoins près de la table de billard, sans réellement regarder le jeu. Comme d'habitude, il ne fait que fixer sa silhouette, comme si il espérait un miracle. Une attention. Un rejet définitif, même. Qui le pousserait à s'en aller, enfin. A arrêter d'être dépendant de lui, quoi qu'il fasse, quoi qu'il se passe. Mais il sait que ça n'arrivera pas, jamais. Qu'il aura beau partir, il finira par revenir, comme une planète qui gravite autour du soleil. La vraie Etoile se trouvait près de lui, et elle était en train de tout brûler sur son passage.

Dans sa poche, la photo de Louis.

Il espère qu'il s'en sort mieux, désormais.

Il espère être oublié,

être gommé,

Il espère être devenu rien d'autre que rien.

Il n'était rien.


End file.
